Nobody Knows Which Exit is Yours
by Silver Despair
Summary: Snape finds a baby at his door and decides to raise her. What will happen when she is in the same year as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? FINISHED! OC
1. There's No One Else

Severus Snape woke up to a loud, shrill crying. He groaned and slid out of bed, tugging on a robe. The crying was coming from outside the door of his cabin. He said the charm that would unlock his door, then swung it open. Upon not seeing anything outside, Severus was about to close the door, when he realized the crying was still there. He looked down, and saw a small bundle of blankets. His shaking hands reached down and picked the bundle up, cradling it carefully in his arms. There was a note safety pinned onto the blanket.

**Dear Severus Snape,**

You do not know me, but I know you. Please take care of my daughter, Sable, for me. Do not tell anyone about her, or she will be taken away. She has strong magic in her, and I am trusting you to help cultivate that. Due to circumstances, I am unable to keep her. Please take good care of her, love her like your own, and do not tell anyone about her.

Severus looked around outside, noticing a large playpen filled with baby supplies. He sighed and pulled the crib, which fortunately had wheels, inside. The baby, Sable, had quieted down when she was picked up, and was now staring curiously up at Severus. Her bright blue eyes didn't waver from his face, even as he glanced around nervously. He frowned, wondering why she was staring. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn away as she spotted the bright, full moon above. A black lock of hair, although she didn't have much, was hit away from her face as her arm raised and she reached for the moon.

"If you're always going to be this ambitious, you're going to end up in Slytherin," Severus closed the door, sighing as she began to cry. "Or maybe you'll end up in Gryffindor, crying when you don't get what you want."

Sable's crying increased, her eyes clenching shut with the force of it. Severus rubbed his head, sensing a headache coming on. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't babies talk, like normal human beings? Why was the child still even _here_ He should have taken it to Dumbledore already.

"Be quiet already," Severus groaned. "What do you want?"

Severus sighed and grabbed hold of the crib. He shut out the baby's cries and Apparated -baby, crib, and all- in front of a large cottage. A surprised looking Hagrid was standing in front of the cottage. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small, crying form in Severus' hands.

"Hagrid," Severus nodded briefly, walking over with the crib dragging after. "Make it shut up."

"Er," Hagrid took the offered baby, eyeing Severus. "Sure, Severus, sure. She's probably just hungry, that's all. I hope you don't mind my asking, but where'd you get this little, ah, lass?"

"It doesn't matter, at the moment," Severus glared, motioning for Hagrid to go inside. He followed with the crib as Hagrid turned and went in. "Just quiet her."

Severus sat on a chair and observed Hagrid's movements. The large man was rocking the baby gently and filling a baby bottle he had grabbed out of the crib. A fine, white powder was dumped into the bottle. Hagrid grabbed a cup of water and held it out to Severus.

"Do you think you could warm this?"

Severus cast a simple warming charm on the cup. Hagrid nodded awkwardly and added the warm water to the bottle. He shook it then offered it to the baby, who grasped the bottle eagerly. Hagrid handed her back to Severus as the baby drank greedily. They were silent for long moments before Hagrid cleared his throat and began talking.

"Ah, are you going to tell me where you got her now?" Hagrid was watching the baby. "Who's is she? She's a pretty little lass, but I don't see any resemblance between her and anyone I can think of."

Severus sighed. "She was at my doorstep." He handed Hagrid the note. "This was with her, as well as the supplies."

"Are you going to keep her?" Hagrid asked after reading the note.

"Why would I?" Severus snapped.

"Well, it seems important that she isn't found..." Hagrid shrugged, trying to grin. "Why didn't you take her straight to Dumbledore then?"

"I don't know," Severus murmured, watching as Sable fell asleep. "But even if I wanted to, which I don't, there would be no way for me to take care of her. I have a teaching job every day."

"I could watch her while you're gone," Hagrid's eyes brightened. "I mean, maybe there's a real big reason she shouldn't be found."

"I suppose," Severus stood up swiftly. "I must go now, I have to be up early tomorrow. Come by tomorrow before I go to Hogwarts, you will be watching Sable."

Before Hagrid could react, Severus had Apparated himself, Sable, and the supplies back to his cabin. He sighed and began moving things out of the crib. When everything was on the floor, Severus settled Sable down into the crib, a soft, warm grey blanket placed over her. With a last glance at the baby girl, Severus climbed into his own bed and promptly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~7 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus woke up slowly, blearily blinking his eyes. He slid out of bed, cursing as his foot landed on a sharp baby toy. Sable, now 10 months old according to a bracelet they had found on her wrist, was still sleeping soundly in her crib. Severus sighed and pulled on a robe, placing a pot of water over a fire and pulling out some tea leaves. The water finished boiling and Severus had just added the tea leaves when there was a knock on the door. Hagrid was right no time.

"Hello Hagrid," Severus opened the heavy wooden door easily. "Come in, I've just finished making the tea."

"Hello Severus," Hagrid nodded, following him inside. "How's little Sable?"

"She's fine," Severus sipped his tea, flinching as it burne his tongue. "Her fever went down last night. I haven't checked again yet, I'm not quite ready to have her awake again."

"Aye," Hagrid grinned. "Never known a baby to wake up at any touch like her before. But maybe that's because of her size, maybe her skin is more sensitive. Heard preemies are more sensitive."

"I suppose," Severus watched as Sable's eyes fluttered opened at the voices. "She's awake."

Severus got up and walked over to her crib. She had just started wailing when Severus picked her up, rocking gently. She smiled widely at him and clutched the black robes he was wearing. They were soon seated at the table and she was handed to Hagrid.

"Her fever seems to be gone," Severus finished his tea. "Anyway, I must be going now. I might be back a bit early today, I've a bit of a headache and I'm sure my Gryffindor/Slytherin class will agitate it further."

"Alright then Severus," Hagrid stood up and walked to the door with Severus. "Say bye to daddy, Sable."

Severus looked up sharply. "I am not her father. I do not want her to think of me as her father. How often must I tell you? She will grow up calling me Severus."

"Sorry," Hagrid watched as Sable reached for Severus' robes, her eyes welling up when she couldn't reach. "I just keep forgetting. You're like her father though. You take care of her."

"I have to go now, or I will be late," Severus let Sable grab hold of his robe before Disapparating. He heard her shrill cry just before he appeared in front of Hogwarts. "Today will be a long day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus sighed wearily as he Apparated beside his house. Sable tended to cry when she was surprised, and an Apparating Severus was included in that. Severus paused as he heard voices inside his cabin and noticed the door was open. His eyes widened as he recognized the second voice to be Albus Dumbledore. He rushed inside to see Hagrid cradling Sable and Dumbledore standing with his back to the door.

"Where did you get this child, Hagrid?" Dumbledore's voice was stern. "And how long have you had it? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"The child is mine, Albus," Severus spoke up.

"Severus?" Dumbledore turned around, his eyes puzzled. "This is your child? I didn't know you had ever..."

"No no!" Severus spoke quickly, horrified. "I am not her father. She is not my child by blood. But she is mine. Hagrid watches her while I am gone."

"Oh," Dumbledore nodded. "Who are her parents?"

"I'm not sure, Albus," Severus walked forward to take Sable from Hagrid. "Go on Hagrid. I'll talk with Dumbledore."

"Okay," Hagrid gave a last smile to Sable before disappearing out the door.

"Wait, Hagrid," Dumbledore called suddenly. Hagrid's head appeared in the door. "Go talk to McGonagall, she will tell you what I came to tell you." Hagrid nodded and once again disappeared.

"I suppose you want to know about her, the circumstances." Severus sat down with Sable sitting on his lap, trying to hide from Dumbledore.

"Yes, I would appreciate that, Severus," Albus sat down beside him, watching as Sable hid herself inside Severus' robes. "Start from the beginning if you don't mind."

"Well she just appeared at my doorstep one night," Severus watched Sable through the opening of his robes where she was playing with the black shirt Severus wore under his robes. "There was a crib of things, and a note..."

Severus stood up, making sure Sable didn't fall. He walked over to a small box and pulled a small key from his pocket, unlocking the box. The box had two folded pieces of paper and a bracelet. Severus picked them up and brought them to Dumbledore. While the Headmaster looked over the notes and bracelet, Severus continued.

"She cried so I went to Hagrid to get him to figure out what was wrong. He fed her and we talked," He concentrated on watching Sable, who was still playing in his robes. "I went back home and Hagrid came over the next day to take care of Sable while I was at Hogwarts. It's been that way ever since. We never told anyone about her. I found that other note not too long ago. That was in the box, hidden under the bedding of her crib along with a mostly blank book."

"Severus.." Dumbledore sighed. "I wish you would have told me about her. I could have helped you."

"You would have taken her away," Severus spoke so low he could barely be heard.

"Severus, I know you get lonely..." He paused as Severus glanced at him sharply. "Whether you admit it or not. I would not have taken her."

"No matter," Severus shrugged, noticing Sable was falling asleep. "Excuse me."

Dumbledore watched as Severus carried Sable over to her crib. She looked up at Severus sleepily, clutching onto his robes. The mattress squeaked as he set the baby girl down, covering her with a soft grey blanket. They were silent as Severus sat back down on the couch, taking the box with the notes and book from Dumbledore.

"Severus, you've taken good care of her," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I expect you to bring her to Hogwarts from now on whenever the students are all on break."

"What?" Severus blinked in surprise before regaining his composure. "Of course, Albus. Now what was it you sent Hagrid off to do?"

"Ah, that," Dumbledore frowned. "You've of course heard of what happened to the Potters. Hagrid has gone to drop Harry off at the Dursley's house. They're the same age, you know. Although Harry is a few months older. They will attend Hogwarts the same years."

"Great," Severus grimaced. "If he is anything like his father, I want them to have nothing to do with each other."

"Severus, you can not let yourself be biased," Dumbledore spoke sternly. "Also, I think the Weasleys will have a son in the same year."

"Yes, well, the Weasleys have a child in every year," Severus snarled, then frowned at Dumbledore's glance. "Yes yes, I know. You know, Lucius Malfoy has a son that will be in the same year. Lucius is training him to be a future Death Eater."

"I expected as much."

"And you're still going to let him in?" Severus couldn't hide his surprise. "Why?"

"He is his own person," Dumbledore smiled. "We can hope that he will decide not to become a Death Eater."

"Who says his father is giving him a choice?"

"Don't worry, Severus," Dumbledore patted his arm. "Anyway, I must be going. Business to attend to. Remember, bring Sable when the students are all gone."

"Yes, Albus," Severus watched as Dumbledore walked outside and Disapparated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sable!" Severus called loudly, his voice amplified by the empty halls. "Come on, it's time for lunch!"

"Looking for someone?" Peeves laughed from behind Severus.

"Where's your playmate, Peeves?" Severus glared.

"Eh, she's somewhere out there."

"You mean you lost her?" Severus took a menacing step forward.

"Oh no, of course not," Peeves grinned. "She's with the Fat Friar."

"At least I know she's safe," Severus sighed. "That little girl gets into all kinds of trouble. Mostly because of you, Peeves."

"I can't help it if a five-year-old likes playing tricks with me," Peeves laughed and did a few flips. "Stupid Fat Friar took her from me though."

"I shall have to thank him for that," Severus nodded. "I must be off to find her now. Goodbye."

Severus walked down the halls, calling for Sable. He ventured up stairs, into rooms, down secret hallways he knew of, but did not find her. He frowned and made his way into the Great Hall. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as he saw the fat Friar standing beside Sable, who was giggling at Peeves. Severus was glad to see the Friar was keeping her away from Peeves.

"Sable!" Severus called out angrily. "Where have you been?"

"Sevvy!" The little girl pulled out of the Friar's reach and ran over to Severus. "I was having fun with Peeves, but then the Fat Friar took me away! He wouldn't let me do anything!"

"It's for the best, Sable," Severus glanced at Peeves, who was sulking.

Sable frowned and looked at Peeves too. Her attention was drawn away and she was suddenly clutching onto Severus tightly. He laid a hand on her back and looked around. He saw McGonagall walking over and grinned. Ever since Sable first saw McGonagall, she had disliked her. She was afraid of the prude woman, no matter what McGonagall did. Severus didn't blame her.

"Sable?" McGonagall spoke as gently and nicely as she could. "I have a present for you."

Sable peeked out from behind Severus' robes where she had hid. McGonagall pulled out little bag with a few round candies in them. She offered them to Sable, and Severus identified them to himself as sherbert balls. Sable looked up at Severus for approval. At his nod, she reached for the bag. McGonagall smiled and handed it to her.

"They're called sherbert balls," McGonagall said. "Go ahead, try one. While you suck it, you'll float a few inches."

Sable's eyes widened. She opened the bag and reached in, taking one out. She popped the candy in her mouth. Severus watched, bemused, as Sable floated a few inches from the ground, grinning and giggling. His eyes grew wide as she kept rising until she was seven feet off the ground. She wasn't supposed to be that high, sherbert balls only lifted you a few feet. There was a loud crunch as Sable bit into the candy, causing her to rise a few more feet before she came down to the ground again. She grinned happily at McGonagall.

"Thank you!" She giggled and hid back in Severus' robes.

"Your welcome," McGonagall smiled. "I have another treat for you after dinner."

Sable smiled and leaned back against Severus. Severus saw Dumbledore watching, most likely wondering the same thing he was. How did she levitate that high? Severus sent Sable to go eat lunch. As soon as she was gone, Dumbledore approached.

"I take it you are wondering how she did that, also?" Severus spoke, watching as Sable darted between the tables, trying to find something she wanted. He hoped she would get a lot, her small size worried him sometimes.

"I believe I know why," Dumbledore smiled. "She must be very powerful. Or she will be. The candy must have reacted with the magic she has inside her, causing her to rise higher than normal. I'm not completely sure though."

"I suppose that makes sense," Severus nodded, then frowned as Sable wandered over to an overjoyed Peeves. "Why does she always go back to _him_?"

"They're alike," Dumbledore smiled warmly. "They both enjoy causing trouble. Let them continue, he's the closest she'll get to a friend her age."

"Peeves is older than me," Severus felt his lips twitching into an almost smile.

"I'm talking in spirit, Severus," Dumbledore pat his shoulder. "Whether you think it or not, you are her father. Maybe not by blood, but you are to her what most children's fathers are to them."

"I know."

Severus watched as McGonagall approached Sable again. She handed a small box to Sable. Upon it being opened, a chocolate frog jumped out. Sable laughed and giggled as she chased after the enchanted chocolate frog. The frog stilled as it was caught, then was eagerly popped into Sable's mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remember, Sable," Severus was kneeling down in front of a 6-year-old Sable. "If you need me, just hold onto your necklace and think it in your mind. Just like I showed you yesterday. Okay?"

"Okay, Sevvy," Sable nodded, looking at black gem necklace hanging on a golden chain around Severus' neck, and then her own matching one.

"Go now," Severus stood up, motioning to a door behind his desk. "The students will be arriving soon."

Sable nodded and darted into the little room. Severus closed the door, locked it, then cast a silencing charm on it. Dumbledore had suggested the plan. Hagrid was leaving on a trip and wouldn't be around to watch Sable anymore, so Severus had needed some way to keep her supervised. Dumbledore had said she could hide in Severus' spare room, the one behind his storage room, while he was teaching. They got the necklaces so if Sable needed anything she only had to think it and Severus would know. He could also communicate back to her. This was the first day they would be trying it. Severus sighed as the first student came in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Sevvy!" Sable darted into the spare room that she always went in. 

They had been doing this a week, and Sable thought it was boring. She sat down on the chair that had been put inside the room. The chair was black, crushed velvet with a fluffy cushion. Sable liked the chair. But it wasn't enough to cure her boredom.

"Aw, poor Sable, locked up in a closet!"

"Peeves?" Sable glanced around, her eyes coming to rest on the grinning ghost. "Peeves!"

"Hello Sable," Peeves smiled as Sable ran up to him. "You want out of here? There's a secret hallway that we can sneak into. I haven't shown it to you yet."

"Yeah!" Sable grinned widely. "It's boring here! I told Sevvy, but he said there was nothing he could do about it."

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time!" Peeves pointed to a brick in the fireplace. "Haven't you wondered why they put a fireplace in here? Why would a closet need a fireplace? For a secret passage of course! Go on, press that brick right there."

Sable sprinted forward and pressed the brick eagerly. The back of the fireplace slid away, revealing a dark hall. Peeves entered the passage, beckoning for Sable to follow. She grinned and skipped happily after him. They ran around the entire of Hogwarts, going back to the spare room whenever Severus went to get her. Even after Hagrid came back from his trip, Sable went with Severus to work everyday, and explored the school with Peeves. No one ever found out. 


	2. You Have To Stay

"Come on, Sable," Severus stood at the open door, watching as Sable ran around preparing herself.

"Okay, I'm ready now, Sev," Sable brushed her hair back from her face and walked over.

Sable was 11 and just going into Hogwarts. She was still smaller than most people her age, but her brains made up for it. She still enjoyed running around Hogwarts with Peeves and playing tricks, but she only did that when the students were gone. Severus had decided she was old enough to stay home alone, so she mostly just explored the land around. Her black hair was down to her mid back, but she didn't wan to cut it because it would curl. Her eyes were still sharp blue and curious, and after a successful prank they were full of glee.

"Hello, Severus," Sable looked up as she heard Hagrid's voice. "Ah, Sable, I have a present for you!"

"A present?" Sable walked forward, trying to peek into a box that Hagrid was holding.

"Aye," Hagrid smiled. "Or rather two. Here, take a peek."

Sable lit up as she took the box and looked inside. There was a small raven in one half. In the other half (separated by a stretch of cardboard) was a little red fox. She smiled and reached in to pet the raven, who scrabbled around warily. The fox kit yipped at her and stood up on wobbly legs. Sable grinned and picked the kit up, laughing as it licked her chin.

"You like them?" Hagrid smiled and pulled in another box full of pet supplies. "I figured you would, what with your snake and hyena."

"No, more animals," Severus groaned. "A snake and a hyena is more than enough Hagrid!"

"Ah, you like the snake!" Hagrid peered into the little cabin where there was a large tank with a black snake in it. "What's its name again?"

"Brone, meaning Sorrow," Sable smiled at the snake, who was watching with interest.

"Aye, I remember now," Hagrid frowned. "Why sorrow?"

"Because he's black," Sable grinned. "He's a Black Racer."

"Ah," Hagrid glanced outside, searching. "And what does the name of your little hyena mean?"

"Doyle means Dark Stranger," Sable smiled as she watched the fox kit peeking into the box at the raven, who scuttled around nervously. "Do you see Doyle out there? I wanted to say goodbye to him. I don't know when I'm going to be able to come out here to see him."

"No, I don't see him," Hagrid picked up the little raven, letting it perch on his hand. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Sable smiled and reached to pet the raven.

"What are you going to name these little ones?"

"I think I'll name the raven Brendan, which means Little Raven," Sable grinned then looked at the fox kit. "And I'll name this little kit Keishin, which means Wise Truth, Wise Mind, Wise Command, Grow Wise."

"How do you remember names and meanings so well, Sabe?" Hagrid let the raven perch on Sable's hand.

"Well, I wanted to use Brendan for Brone, but it didn't fit. Then I wanted to use Keishin for him, but he just doesn't look like a Keishin," Sable shrugged.

Severus cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt you, but we must be going soon. I will bring you here to visit sometimes."

"But what about Brone and Doyle?" Sable frowned. "I'll miss them. And they need to be spent time with. What if they think I've abandoned them?"

"Don't worry, Sable," Severus glanced at the snake. "I will be moving into Hogwarts now that you are there, and I will bring Brone with me. We'll figure something out for Doyle. As it is, I don't know if they will let you have a raven and a fox. They generally only allow Cats, rats, or owls, and only one. Which reminds me, where did you get these creatures, Hagrid?"

"I've been taking care of the raven since it fell out of its nest when it was real little," Hagrid stroked the raven's head. "I found the fox kit yesterday, the whole fox den had been attacked and it was the only one that had been overlooked."

"Aw, poor Brendan and Keishin," Sable stroked Keishin.

"Aye, but they're not so poor anymore," Hagrid grinned. "I knew you would be a great owner for them. And I also knew Severus here hadn't taken you to get an owl or anything, so I figured little raven here would work. Then figured you'd like the fox here while your raven was gone."

"Of course," Severus sighed in exasperation. "No matter if it's against the rules."

"Look, it's Doyle! Hagrid, can you hold Brendan and Keishin?" Sable handed them to Hagrid, then ran over to Doyle.

Doyle laughed (hyenas make a laughing sound) and pounced on Sable. He wasn't as big as a normal hyena. Hagrid had found Doyle wandering around in a forest and gave him to Sable. Someone had imported Doyle from Africa and Doyle had escaped. Hagrid supposed the only reason Doyle had been caught in Africa was because he was young and the runt.

"Sevvy, I'm gonna miss him," Sable frowned and stood up, stroking Doyle's head. "Can I just not go to Hogwarts?"

"Sable, you will get to see him," Severus sighed.

"But I won't get to see him everyday," Sable smiled as Doyle jumped until she picked him up.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out," Severus glanced at Brone. "At least you'll get to see your snake whenever you want. I'll tell you as soon as I'm moved into Hogwarts and you can visit."

Okay," Sable kneeled to set Doyle down.

"We should be going now," Severus sighed. Grab your animals and your supplies for school. Hurry or we'll be late."

"Okay," Sable kissed the top of Doyle's head. "Bye Doyle, I love you. I'll miss you. I promise I'll come back to see you."

Sable took her animals from Hagrid then gave him a hug. She grabbed her things and walked outside. Severus led the way to Hogwarts, not wanting to have to Apparate all Sable's stuff there. Doyle whined and trailed beside them until Severus commanded him to go back. He yipped and ran back, turning to watch Sable once in a while. As they approached the school, Dumbledore came out to greet them.

"Hello Severus, Sable," He smiled warmly. "One of the students has arrived here early, his father dropped him off."

"Who?" Severus frowned. Nobody was supposed to know that Severus had raised Sable.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," Severus frowned even more. Draco's father was a Death Eater, and Voldemort could not find out about this. He would want Sable to become a Death Eater.

"Someone... My age?" Sable looked up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is in the same year as you are," Dumbledore nodded, glancing at Severus. "Go ahead and go meet him. I shall be talking to Severus about things. And don't think I didn't notice the presence of two animals. That little fox in your robes has peeked out a few times."

"Sorry," Sable grinned and pulled Keishin out. "Can I keep them both? Please?"

"I will discuss this with Severus," Dumbledore smiled and motioned for her to go inside. "Go see Draco. He is in the Great Hall."

"Ok, bye Sevvy, bye Headmaster!" Sable ran off, excited at the idea of someone her age.

Just before reaching the Great Hall, Sable slowed to a walk. She wiped the grin off her face and replaced it with indifference. The expression was familiar to her as she used it when she was around people she didn't know or people close to her age. She had learned it from Severus and had stuck to it most of the time since she was 9. At times like these she had a bit of trouble keeping herself from running around excitedly. She had never been around anyone her age before, the closest she had was Peeves.

"Sable!" Peeves voice boomed from everywhere. Laughter filled the air as Brendan screeched and flew from Sable's shoulder into the Great Hall.

"Peeves!" Sable ran after Brendan. "You're not supposed to pull pranks on _me_! We're partners! Come back, Brendan!"

"Guess I forgot," Peeves grinned and followed along behind Sable as she darted into the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell!" A slim boy with platinum hair and grey eyes was staring at Brendan, who was perched on his arm tightly. "Get this thing off me!"

"Brendan!" Sable walked over and moved the frightened bird onto her own arm, noticing little spots of blood on the boy's arm where Brendan had clung. "Sorry about your arm. Peeves, you almost gave my bird a heart attack!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did," Sable frowned and stroked the bird's feathers, whispering calming words to him. "Save your pranks for other people or I'm going to refuse to help you."

"Fine fine," Peeves sulked in a corner. "Limit my life to the lower beings. It's not like I care. Oh, I sense a teacher prime for the pranking! Want to come with?"

"Maybe later Peeves," Sable smiled apologetically.

Peeves shrugged and flew off. Keishin, who had hid in Sable's robes when Peeves appeared, peeked his head out. Satisfied that Peeves was gone, he crawled up to Sable's shoulder. Brendan eyed him warily. Keishin snapped his jaws at Brendan playfully, yipping happily as Brendan scuffled away. Sable rolled her eyes and picked the little fox up and placed him on the table top. He immediately trundled over to investigate the boy, who she assumed was Draco.

"You have a raven and a fox?" Draco asked, reaching out to pet the little fox. "How? I was only allowed an owl."

"I'm special," Sable barely held back her grin at his face. "The little fox you're petting is Keishin, and the raven is Brendan. I also have a snake named Brone and a hyena named Doyle, but I wasn't allowed to bring them."

"Keishin?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"Keishin means Wise Truth, Wise Mind, Wise Command, Grow Wise," Sable shrugged as she watched Keishin pounce on Draco's hand. "Brendan means Little Raven. Brone means Sorrow, and Doyle means Dark Stranger."

"I suppose your name, whatever it is, means something also?" Draco asked dryly.

"My name is Sable," Sable shrugged. "Sable is a color. Dumbledore told me your name is Draco, and Draco means Dragon."

"How would _you_ know?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I have a book," She pulled Keishin back from the edge of the table he was about to fall over. "Not to mention it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah," Draco nodded then handed Keishin to Sable as they were called from far away.

"Coming, Headmaster!" Sable called as she walked out of the Great Hall to the front of the school, Draco not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Brue, Sable!"

The Sorting Hat watched as a small girl stood up and approached. She walked boldly, not showing the nervous feelings most did when they were about to be sorted. She sat down in the chair and he was placed on her head. He immediately dug into her head, hmming to himself at her memories and feelings.

_An orphan, hmm... An orphan raised by Severus Snape!_ He couldn't help being surprised. _You don't want to be in Hufflepuff. Don't worry, you're not innocent and happy enough to be put there._

_**Where are you going to put me?**_ She spoke to him meekly in her mind.

_Don't get ahead of yourself, Sable._He hmm'ed to himself._ Tell me, Sable, where do you want to go?_

_**Anywhere but Hufflepuff.**_

_This is a bit hard. You would fit in well in any of these, even Hufflepuff in some ways. You're kind, caring, sneaky, ambitious, brave, loyal, smart, and learn easily._ He frowned to himself. _I think you would fit best in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. If I put you in Slytherin, only Slytherins would talk to you for the most part. If I put you in Ravenclaw, you will not be talked to by Slytherins. This would not be bad, except that the Malfoy boy you were talking to is most likely going to be in Slytherin._

He was aware of the students and teachers staring at him. Vaguely aware that 5 minutes had passed, he continued to wrestle with his thoughts. He wondered where she would go best if she would fit well in all. But she would not fit in completely in any of them, because she had too many traits of all the others. She would be considered too sneaky in Gryffindor, too brave and loyal in Slytherin, she did not study enough to fit in that well with Ravenclaw. Where would she go?

_**Put me in Slytherin.**_

_Slytherin? You're sure? You most likely won't be accepted by any other houses as a friend._

_**That's okay. I'll still try anyway.**_

_Okay. Good luck, Sable Snape._ He grinned at the smile he felt Sable wanted to let show as he used the last name.

"Slytherin!"

He grimaced at the sound of uncertainty in his voice as he announced it. Sable stood up and made her way to the table for Slytherins. He hoped he had made the right choice by putting her there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Ah. The Sorting Hat wondered what House Draco would be in. Would he be in the same one as Sable? Did he realize he was the first person Sable had ever met that was her own age? He was soon placed on top of Draco's head, sifting through thoughts and memories.

"Slytherin!"

Well, that was easy.


	3. It Ends So Abruptly

A/N: I got reviews! XD I got one review for the first chapter from an anonymous, so thanks to whoever that was. Then I got three, **three!**, for the second chapter! *Bounces around, thrilled!* Thank you so much to you reviewers! I wasn't sure if my story was any good. Anyway, I'll shut up now and write the story.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Sable walked around the student-filled hall. Everyone was engulfed in conversation with their friends. She searched the faces for anyone who was alone also, or who at least looked friendly. She spotted three people standing at the back of the hall, talking merrily. The crowd seemed to be pushing her away from them, but she pushed back and it parted to let her through. There was a fire-headed boy; a black-haired, green eyed boy; and a bushy, brown-haired girl. They stopped talking as she reached them.

"What do _you_ want?" The red-haired boy glared.

"I just wanted to talk," Sable tried to keep the hurt from showing. "I wanted to be your friend."

"We don't associate with Slytherins," The red-haired boy's eyes were blazing.

"Ron!" The black-haired boy glanced at the other boy, Ron. "Don't mind him, he's just judgmental."

"It's okay," Sable shrugged, keeping her expression of indifference firmly in place. "I'll just be going now."

Sable turned and walked away, rather quickly, before they could say anything else. She made her way toward the Slytherin Common Room. She paused in a deserted hallway as she heard the tell-tale sounds of a prank on the way to the Great Hall. Peeves was laughing like a madman. He was a madman, of course, but that was beside the point. She continued on her way, reaching the Slytherin Common Room.

"Acid Rain." The entrance swung open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable glanced over the Slytherin table, searching for a place to sit. She spotted Draco, surrounded by people on all sides. There were a few seats open by people she didn't know. Deciding on a seat with the nicest looking people close by, she sat down with her dinner. Severus was across the room at the Teacher's Table, sitting politely away from the rest of the people.

"What do you think you're doing here?" A cruel voice growled from beside her as a hand shoved her roughly. "This table is for _Slytherins_."

"I _am_ a Slytherin," Sable glared defiantly.

"No you aren't. I saw you talking to the Gryffindors!" The boy pushed her plate, sending it sliding across the table to fall from the side of the table to the ground. "Get out of her, Gryffindor."

Sable stood up and glared at the boy. Not trusting herself to speak without getting physical with the boy, she stalked out. She was vaguely aware of McGonagall shouting 50 points from Slytherin and the angered murmurs of her fellow Slytherins. The hall was cool and dark as she stepped into it. There was the sound of someone coming out of the Great Hall in a Great Hurry before she was turned around. Severus stood in front of her, his hands on both shoulders.

"Leave me alone," Sable wrenched free of his grip and walked away.

She could almost feel Severus' shock as she did that. Never in her life had Sable ever disobeyed him. Soon enough, she was in the Slytherin common room, all alone. Again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sable, my dear friend and troublemaker!" Peeves came into the Slytherin common room through a secret passage, doing a few flips for fun.

"Peeves!" Sable smiled and jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's been a while since we caused mischief," Peeves floated around. "We're overdue."

"You're right, how horrible of us!" Sable faked solemn. "We have to do something about this."

"Yes," Peeves grinned. "What should we do?"

There were a few moments of silence. Both were deep in thought when suddenly Sable grinned and looked at Peeves. She pulled close to him and whispered, watching around for anyone listening in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable had just sat down at the dinner table as most of the students were walking out. She took a bite of her food, when suddenly a high pitched scream came from the Gryffindor common room. A series of screams from the same direction as the teachers all rushed. More screams erupted from the Slytherin, then Hufflepuff, and finally Ravenclaw. The teachers were bustling around busily and the students were all trying to see what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Severus stood up from the other side of the room as McGonagall came in, her face red.

"Some prankster has changed the colors of everything in all the common rooms!" Her voice quivered with anger. "The Gryffindors' rooms are pink and neon green, the Hufflepuff have yellow and black, the Ravenclaws are light blue and red, and the Slytherins have yellow and white!"

Severus shot up, glancing suspiciously at Sable, who smiled innocently. She shoved another forkful of food in her mouth as Severus dashed to the Slytherin common rooms. Just as she finished her meal, Severus came back in, saying that the colors were not changeable but that they would wear off by the morning. Students were yelling, jeering, and accusing in the halls and rooms. Sable stood up and was walking into the hall when she was stopped by McGonagall.

"You are to go see the Headmaster in his office," She glared. "Immediately."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm disappointed in you, Sable," Dumbledore sighed as he faced the small girl.

"For what, Headmaster?" She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Sable, all the teachers know that you're the cause of this," He watched as her face didn't change. "We all know your antics. When you and Peeves get together, mayhem occurs. But this is worse than the occasional water balloon or stink bomb."

"But-"

"Don't try to deny it," Dumbledore interrupted her. "You were the only student not at dinner. We all saw what happened between you and your housemates. I suppose you think of this as a good way to get back at them. And it is, but it is also unacceptable. I will have to give you detention. A weeks worth, with Severus, but only because I know he will be better at punishment for you than any of the other professors. Detention starts tomorrow."

"Yes, Headmaster," Sable smiled wryly as she turned and marched out of the office.

People glared at her as she walked by. Everyone knew she was the cause, and no one was planning on forgiving her anytime soon. As she made walked through a hall, Peeves came up beside her. Many students glanced uneasily at the ghost and edged away.

"Get busted, did ya, Sable?" Peeves asked.

"Yes, no thanks to you," She glanced at him. "You're one lucky bastard. Being a ghost, there's not much anyone can do to you for pulling pranks."

"Yeah," Peeves paused then grinned. "But it was worth the detention, wasn't it? Hearing their screams! Ha!"

"Yeah, Peeves, it was," Sable grinned. "Anyway, I have to go to bed now Peeves. I'll see help you cause mischief again sometime after my detentions are all over."

"Okay, bye Sabertooth!" Peeves cackled and flew away. 


	4. I Can't Hold You Close

A/N: Hey! I'm really happy about getting so many reviews! EIGHT! *Faints!* I really do like this submit you're work and have people tell you what they think. And hey, I got past the third chapter! Usually if I get stuck on what to write next before the fourth chapter, I throw it out. So anyway. Read and review! Give me my nutrition!

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Sable sighed as she walked in to Severus' room for her third detention. She paused slightly as she saw Harry Potter sitting in a desk. A few days ago she had found out who the three people she had talked to were. She sat down on the other side of the room as him. Severus looked up and saw her, then stood up.

"Good, you are both here," He closed a drawer then looked at them. "You are to wash every table, chair, cauldron, floor, wall, and anything else that needs to be cleaned. You know where the supplies are, I expect you to finish by the time this is over. Now get to work."

Sable watched as Severus walked out of the classroom. She sighed and stood up, walking to the cleaning supplies were kept in a cupboard. Harry followed her, grabbing a broom when he saw her grab a rag and table top cleaner. The room was silent as they started to work as far away from each other as possible while still working efficiently. Harry suddenly stopped sweeping and looked at Sable.

"Look, ah, Sable," Harry sounded awkward. "I'm really sorry for what Ron said before. He didn't mean it, he-"

"Yes he did," Sable didn't even glance at him. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Well, he doesn't know you," Harry continued. "And he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you like that."

"But I'm a Slytherin, and all Slytherins are evil bastards," She said sarcastically. "And you three are Gryffindors, and Gryffindors are all great heroes. Right?"

"No," Harry frowned. "I mean, some people might think that, but I know it's not true. I just wanted to apologize for what Ron said."

"It's okay," Sable sighed, moving to another table as she finished cleaning the one she was working on.

"So, is the offer still up?" He kept speaking as he saw her confused expression. "To be friends, you know? I'm not holding what you did to the common rooms against you."

"Sure," Sable grinned. "Is everyone still mad about that?"

"Most are," Harry admitted. He finished sweeping, moving to the cupboard to switch it with a rag and table cleaner. "They'll get over it eventually."

"Maybe," Sable shrugged. "Do your friends still hate me?"

"They don't hate you" Harry scrubbed at a particularly dirty spot on a table. "Ron was just jumping to conclusions, and Hermione never even said anything against you."

"She didn't say anything to defend me either," Sable pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged. "They'll come around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable was in bed, staring up into the dark. Her housemates were all asleep in their beds. She sighed as she thought of her pets. Keishin and Brendan were sleeping beside her bed, but Doyle and Brone weren't with her. She visited Brone a lot, but she hadn't gotten to visit Doyle since she had left for school. Also, she missed spending time with Severus, even if he wasn't;t exactly the role model parent.

Sable stood up quietly and glanced around. No one was awake. She snuck into the common room and out the door into the halls. The darkness shielded her from the view of most people as she made her way down to where Severus' rooms were. She paused as she reached the doors before knocking gently. The door swung open a moment later and Severus looked out.

"Sable! You're not supposed to be out at night!" He scolded.

"But Sevvy," Sable frowned and hugged onto him tightly. "I missed you and Brone. Let me stay here for a while? I'll go back later. Please?"

"Sable..." Severus sighed and stood back, letting Sable enter. "Fine, but just this one time."

"Thank you, Sevvy!" Sable bounded into the room and immediately to Brone's cage.

"That snake misses you," Severus watched as Sable took Brone out of his cage.

"I miss him too," Sable smiled and sat down with Brone climbing over here. "Sevvy, when am I going to be able to visit Doyle?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure, Sable."

"Can't we go tonight?" She looked up eagerly. "Now would be a great time! Please, Severus?"

"Sable, we'll get in trouble," Severus sat down in a chair. "Maybe some other time."

"But Severus!" Sable frowned. "You _promised_ you'd take me to see him, and you haven't yet. We won't get caught. And if we do, you can say you came and chased me when I came out here."

"Sable..."

"Please, Sevvy?" She begged. "Please, I really miss him."

"Fine," Severus gave in and stood. "Let's go now before it gets too late."

Sable stood up and put Brone back in his cage, whispering a promise to come back. She stood up and followed as Severus lead her out of his rooms, down the halls, out the front door of Hogwarts, and finally Apparated them to their old cabin. There was a rustling of bushes and grass and Doyle came bounding out, yipping happily at Sable. Sable grinned and hugged the hyena, kissing the top of his head over and over.

"I missed you, Doyle!" She whisper-shouted. "You're a good boy! I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit. I promise to visit you whenever I can."

"Sable, we can't stay long," Severus warned as he watched the two.

"I know."

Sable played with Doyle for 10 minutes before Severus said it was time to go. Sable sighed and kissed Doyle goodbye, promising to come back as soon as she was able to. Severus Apparated them close by Hogwarts and walked Sable back to the Slytherin common room. Giving Severus a hug and a thanks, Sable went back inside. 

"What were you doing out there?" Draco's voice came from out of the darkness.

"Hi Draco," Sable continued walking, pausing as a hand came out from the darkness to stop her.

"What were you doing?" He asked again. "No one's allowed after curfew."

"I was out."

"I noticed."

"Why does it matter to you?" Sable pulled back from his hand to see his face. "You haven't shown any interest in talking to me before, why now?"

"Look, Sable..." Draco sighed and backed up a step. "I'm sorry about that, really. I've been working on telling everyone you aren't that bad, but nobody will listen to me. They all saw you talking to the Gryffindors, and now especially since you were talking to Harry Potter of all people! Half the Slytherins are followers of Voldemort, and Harry Potter is the one who fucking defeated him!"

"I don't see what that has to do with you talking to me," Sable huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk," Draco looked uneasy at saying that. "It's just how I was raised. I was talking to Vincent and Gregory, and I've convinced them that you're not all that bad."

"Not all that bad?" The words tasted bland on her tongue. "Thanks, I guess. A little late, but thanks."

"I said I was sorry!"

"After ignoring me and making fun of me with your little buddies," She said buddies sarcastically.

"I never made fun of you with them," Draco's voice was barely audible.

"Sure," Sable shrugged then turned toward her room. "Whatever you say, Draco."

"Wait," He took a deep breath as she turned back around, glaring at him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm not going to ignore you anymore. I'm willing to be our fiend, and so are Vincent and Gregory."

"You mean it?" Sable eyed him skeptically.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"Okay."

"So where were you?" Draco asked after a second of silence.

"I was visiting my other pets, if you smut know," Sable shrugged.

"Oh," Draco paused then continued. "Maybe I could see them sometime? I mean, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure," Sable grinned. "I can take you to see Brone tomorrow if you want. Doyle is a bit harder to see. Anyway, I need to go to bed."

"Okay," Draco nodded and followed as Sable made her way to the room. They whispered goodnights and then were sound asleep. 


	5. Story of my Life

A/N: I'm up to _eleven_ reviews! I guess this story is a bit better than I thought. Especially since I've only actually read the first book... The rest I have to look up online. ^^ If I get any information wrong, I'd really appreciate it if someone would tell me. Anyway, on to the story.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Sable walked into her last day of detention. Severus explained that she would be sorting his potions and ingredients for them. She watched as he walked out of the room. She sighed and set to work. It wasn't long before the door to Severus' storage rooms opened and Peeves came floating out.

"Peeves!" She grinned and looked around. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"I'm not supposed to be in half the places I am," Peeves pulled a cd player, Sable's, from out of the room. "And I figured Sable could use this."

"My cd player!" Sable laughed and turned it on. "Yes, Sable could definitely use this."

"Go on then, play some music," Peeves watched as Sable cast a silencing charm on the door, then turned the music on.

**Uninvited feelings,**

They come without a warning and they stay too long.

Social Distortion poured from the speakers. Sable grinned and sang along happily as she continued sorting. There was a crash and when Sable looked, Peeves was juggling potions and had just dropped one. She quickly snatched the potions away, ignoring Peeves' sulking. He quickly got over it and was looking at a certain potion.

"Look, Sable!" He picked a brown, chocolate smelling potion up. "This is the potion that makes chocolate frogs jump! I'll snatch this one for us."

"Okay, Peeves," Sable laughed. "I'm sure it'll be great for a prank!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable paused before entering the Great Hall for lunch. She hadn't had the chance to see if Draco would keep up the offer of friendship, she had instead made the decision to stay in her room during the meals. Because of that, she didn't eat much and hadn't had any food in two days. Needless to say, she was pretty hungry. She sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, grinning when Draco, Vincent (Crabbe), and Gregory (Goyle) came to sit beside her. The other Slytherins shot confused glances at them all before ignoring it.

"Wow, someone _chose_ to sit by me," Sable raised an eyebrow.

"I told you we were willing to be our friend," Draco shrugged as he shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Thanks," Sable watched as Vincent and Gregory glanced at her suspiciously.

"There's a rumor going around that you're friends with Harry Potter," Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table where Harry was talking with Ron and Hermione. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"No Slytherins are going to be your friend if you're friends with him," Draco looked back at Sable. "Except me. It might be pushing it for Vince and Greg, though."

"Oh well," Sable shrugged took a large gulp from her drink.

"Gods," Draco eyed her empty plate. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Almost three days ago," She leaned back and gave a contented sigh. "I just ate enough to go another three days."

"That doesn't sound very healthy..."

"It's probably not," Sable shrugged and finished her drink. "But I eat when I'm hungry, and when I actually am hungry, I can eat a lot."

"I bet," Draco finished his food. "In five minutes, you finished what I did in half an hour."

"It happens," Sable grinned.

"Yeah."

"Wanna come with me to see Doyle?" Sable suddenly asked. "Severus is taking me when he's done with lunch. Which is now."

"Sure," Draco threw his plate in the trash and waved to Vincent and Gregory. "I'll see you guys later." They waved back and continued eating.

"Friendly people, those two," Sable said sarcastically. "Couldn't get them to shut up."

"You get used to it," Draco shrugged and followed Sable to the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"I meet Sev out here."

"Sev.... Professor Snape?"

"Yes, sorry," Sable grinned as Severus came out of the Great Hall. "Hey Sevvy. I'm taking Draco with, okay?"

"Sable..." Severus looked uneasy. "I don't know..."

"You don't have to worry," Draco murmured softly. "I know what you're thinking, and you don't have to worry."

"Okay," Severus nodded and led them outside, then Apparated them to in front of their cabin. "Find your dog."

"He's not a dog," Sable rolled her eyes, then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Doyle! Come here, Doyle!"

There was the sound of rustling bushes faintly a bit away, then excited yipping. Doyle suddenly burst from the bushes, jumping on Sable and knocking her down. He licked her face a few times and yipped into her ear. She grinned and pet him, motioning for Draco to come closer.

"Draco, this is Doyle, my hyena," Sable stroked the hyena's head. "Go ahead, pet him."

"Okay..." Draco reached a tentative hand out to pet Doyle, snatching it back when Doyle turned his head to look at him.

"The Great Almighty Draco is afraid of an animal!" Sable grinned and struggled out from beneath Doyle. "Don't worry, he won't bite you."

"Yeah, I know..." Draco reached out and finally managed to pet Doyle. "He's softer than he looks..."

"I know," Sable nodded. "He's still a pup. Aren't you, Doyle?"

"He's gonna get bigger?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Sable nodded. "I'll bring you out to see him more, you'll get used to him. Sev says I can walk here from Hogwarts whenever I want, as long as I'm not ditching classes or dodging curfew."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Draco nodded, watching as Doyle attacked his shoe playfully.

"Come on, we must be going back before class starts," Severus said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sable!"

Sable turned around to see Harry running up to her. "Hey Harry. Where are your friends?"

"Huh? Oh, Ron and Hermione are in the library," Harry shrugged.

"Oh. Well, I was just going to see a friend, wanna come with?"

"Sure," Harry followed as Sable led him down into the dungeons.

"Where are we going?"

"To see a friend," Sable grinned.

"What friend lives in the dungeons?"

"My pet friend, Severus, and one other person," Sable didn't slow down.

"Snape? Another friend? Who?"

"You'll see."

Sable stopped as they reached Severus' room. She knocked once before entering. Severus stood in the middle of the room looking displeased. Draco was sitting on his bed with Brone slithering over him.

"Sable, the point of knocking is to make sure it is alrightr to come in. Not waiting for the okay goes against the point," Severus grimaced when he saw Harry. "I see you've decided to feel my chambers with more children. Please hurry and be gone."

"Don't worry, Sev," Sable grinned and went over to pet Brone, motioning for Harry to come with.

"I shall be going now," Severus left the room, his voice barely audible as he walked down the hall. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"C'mon Harrym come pet Brone," Sable watched as Draco's had snapped up as he realized who else was there.

"Potter," Draco sneered, trying to keep from insulting Harry for Sable's sake.

"Malfoy."

"I think I'll be going now, Sable," Draco handed the snake to her and stood. "I will see you in the common room later."

"Draco..." Sable frowned as Draco walked out of the room.

"Sorry," Harry apologized when Draco was gone.

"It's okay, I should have known one of you would leave," She shrugged.

"You have a snake?" Harry looked at the snake warily.

"Yep, this is Brone," Sable stroked the snake and motioned Harry over. "He's a Black Racer. Black Racers aren't poisonous, and he doesn't bite anyway. Pet him."

"Ew, no," Harry grimaced.

"He's not slimy or anything," Sable rolled her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron suddenly burst into the room. Ron spoke up. "What are you doing here, with this Slytherin?"

"He's visiting," Sable glared.

"A snake!" Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm sure snakes aren't allowed here."

"Harry, she's trying to corrupt you!" Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. "She's bad news! All she does is cause trouble. Come on, let's go."

"Bye Harry," Sable watched as Harry was dragged helplessly out of the room. She looked down at Brone. "Looks like it's just you and me. Or maybe just me."

She sighed and put Brone back in his cage, dropping a mouse in for him. She turned and left, locking the door behind her.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

THE END. Not really. There might be another chapter posted by the end of today. Oh, and thank you to all of my reviewers! Special thanks to Kat6528 and East Angel, who have reviewed more than one time. ^^ 


	6. Scoured the Whole Universe

A/N: At 5 chapters, I have 15 reviews. :D *Is turning into a review junkie.* Has anyone heard of Existential Blues by Mr. Bungle? Great song, really. Anyway... My rat, Simon, has helped me a bit with this chapter! See if you can spot the parts he thought up. If you know about rats, this might be kinda easy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable sat on a wooden dock, looking over a small lake. The moon reflected in the dark water, out shining the stars. The trees were waving softly in the wind, leaves drifting down and about. Dandelions swayed and let their seeds drift away in the wind. Her fingers traced the surface of the water softly, sending out ripples that got bigger and bigger and bounced from the sides until they finally died out.

"Hey."

Sable looked up and saw Draco standing behind her. "Hey Draco."

He sat down beside her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Sable shrugged and leaned forward to catch a leaf that was floating in the water.

"Why don't you go see your pets?"

"I did," Sable filled the leaf with water then poured it out again. "Doyle was hungry so he went to go hunt. I accidentally stepped on Brone's tail earlier. I'm too distracted tonight."

"Why are you distracted?" Draco took the leaf out of her hands and threw it to the side, ignoring her frown.

"I'm not quite sure," She reached for another leaf and almost fell in, but Draco pulled her back. "Thanks."

"No problem," Draco was looking at her strangely.

"What?" She glanced at him, watching as a fish swam close to the surface of the water, then away again.

"What what?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you in any way," Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, now I am, but that's because I'm curious about how you think I'm looking at you, even though I wasn't looking at you in any way."

Sable smiled and shook her head. She leaned back until she was lying with her back on the ground, staring up at the stars. Draco did the same. They were silent for long moments.

"What were you talking about before," Sable spoke. "When I took you to see Doyle, and Sev didn't want you to. You said he didn't have to worry?"

"Oh, that..." Draco paused. "He was worried that I was a Death Eater, like my father."

"Are you?" She glanced over at him.

"No."

"Okay," Sable nodded. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sable," Draco's voice broke through her sleep, his hands shaking her awake slowly. "Wake up, Sable."

"Draco?" She peered up at him blearily. "What are you doing here?"

"We fell asleep outside," Draco laughed and helped her stand up. "Come on, it's still early. We need to get back before everyone wakes up."

"Okay," Sable nodded and followed him back.

They snuck quietly through the doors of Hogwarts. Draco started down the halls, but Sable stopped him. She motioned for him to follow her and they were soon in a hidden passage. Sable paused as she thought she heard something, but when the noise didn't continue, kept going. They rounded a corner, and suddenly Peeves was in front of them.

"Sabertooth!" Peeves grinned then looked at Draco. "And look, it's god!" Peeves cackled to himself.

"Shove it," Draco glared.

"That's not a very godly thing of you to say," Peeves did a flip.

"Peeves, shh!" Sable looked at him meaningfully. "We can't get caught, or else I'm gonna be in detention again!"

"Finefine, Sabertooth," Peeves grinned.

"Don't call me Sabertooth," Sable rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sabertooth!" Peeves darted away, laughing the whole time.

"Sabertooth?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"A few kids I knew when I was younger, they were all a few years older than me, nicknamed me Saber. Peeves found out and, at the time, I had lost my two front teeth, so he changed it to Sabertooth."

"Could I call you Saber?" Draco asked after a moment.

"If you want," Sable shrugged. "I don't care either way."

"Okay," Draco nodded.

"Anyway, we better keep going, we're almost there," Sable looked around. "Let's just hope that Peeves didn't wake everyone up with his howling."

They continued down the dark passage, careful not to stumble. The floor and walls were made of stone, and a fall could be very painful, especially if the other person stepped on you. Soon they reached the end of the passage. There were a few doors, two on each side, and one continuing forward. Sable turned to the right and opened the nearest door. They followed another passage and came to another door. Sable opened the door and led Draco out into the hallway in front of the Slytherin common room.

"How do you know all this?" Draco whispered.

"I used to come here when all the students were gone," Sable shrugged. "Peeves showed me all the passages."

"Oh," Draco nodded. "Come on, let's go in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable woke up for the second time that day. This time it was to a soft coat of fur nuzzling against her neck. She groaned and sat up, smiling down at Keishin. Keishin yipped and nipped her finger gently. She pulled her finger away, only to have it caught playfully and nipped again. Keishin was busy chewing on her finger when Draco walked in.

"Hey Sable," He glanced amusedly at the little fox kit. "Savage little thing."

"Yeah," Sable grinned, then pointed with her free hand at a box just out of her reach on her dresser. "Can you get that box of pet snacks for me?"

"Why can't you?" Draco asked, but went over and handed it to her.

"I have a savage beast eating my finger," Sable grinned and pulled her hand away from the kit.

Keishin whined softly and jumped to try to reach it again. Sable laughed and opened the box. She pulled out a small, yellow ball. Keishin's eyes widened as he saw the treat. He sat down with one front paw crossing the other and a begging look in his eyes. Sable aww'ed and dropped the snack into his waiting mouth.

"What is that?" Draco glanced at the box the treats were in.

"They're pet treats," Sable shrugged and set them on her dresser. "They're little fruit flavored things. That one was supposed to be lemon."

Keishin yipped as he finished the treat. Sable pet the little fox and got out of bed. She closed the bed curtains and pulled out some clean clothes. Draco watched the curtains of the bed as Keishin jumped and attacked them playfully.

"When did you wake up?" Sable asked.

"A few minutes ago," Draco shrugged. "Want me to leave while you get dressed?"

"No," Sable shook her head and slid into her bed. Seconds later, Keishin was on the floor, staring up at the bed in confusion.

"Stupid fox," Draco said in a soft voice and picked Keishin up.

"There," Sable re-emerged from the bed and grinned as she saw Draco holding Keishin. "Aw, you guys are cute."

"Cute?" Draco narrowed his eyes and handed Keishin to Sable. "Draco Malfoy is _not_ cute."

"If you say so," Sable laughed and set Keishin back on her bed, starting to leave the room.

"Er," Draco glanced at the little fox kit, who had curled up on Sable's pillow. "What does he do when he, uh, needs to, you know, use the restroom?"

"Use the restroom?" Sable turned around slowly, grinning. "Draco, have you ever seen a fox use a restroom?"

"Well, no," Draco frowned. "But I mean... You know what I mean!"

Sable laughed. "I'll be nice and not harass you. I made him a fox door under my bed. All he has to do is step on a button and the door opens. He goes down some stairs that lead outside into a secluded area, does his business, then comes back."

"You made it?"

"Yes," Sable shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. Anyway, come on, let's go."

"Breakfast?"

"If you want, I guess," Sable waited for him to catch up. "I'm not really hungry."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

There! Simon only thought up one part of that and it was pretty small. Maybe he'll make more in a different chapter. Please pelase review! 


	7. No Thought Required

A/N: WHEEE! 21 reviews! I'm going to try not to give away anything that is going to happen in my Author's Notes, but it's going to be difficult. I just got home from seeing fireworks and I got to see my brothers, so I'm pretty worn out (my brother quite enjoys the rough and tumble). I'm just going to start this tonight.

**mandraco**: I'm going to give a separate part of my A/N to you, because you made a good point. Yes, I do know that Harry can talk to snakes, but in this, he doesn't know it yet. And actually, I haven't seen the second movie. I rarely see movies or TV except late at night when I'm bored and not tired. The reason Brone didn't talk to Harry is because he's Sable's, he's spoiled, and he didn't want to. They will talk eventually, but I'm not going to say when or why.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"They're asleep," Draco's voice was right by Sable's ear.

"Good," She sat up and got slowly out of bed. "Let's go."

They crept silently out into the hall, ten into the secret passage. They had been doing this for the whole week. They would sneak out to the lake and just sit and talk until sunrise. Then they would sneak back in and sleep until the morning. Doyle had ended up wandering down to the lake and would come every night and see them. Draco wasn't afraid to pet him, and even went so far as to play Chase.

Sable glanced at Draco as they settled on the grass under a tree. He was leaning against the trunk of the tree, gazing up at the sky. Doyle suddenly bounded out of the bushes, over Draco, and onto Sable. Sable grinned and pet the hyena pup. Draco raised an eyebrow and rubbed his arm where Doyle had stepped on it.

"Reckless," Draco pet the hyena. "He seems really energetic today."

"Hagrid sent me an owl that said someone had just released a bunch of rabbits into the forest," Sable grinned and hugged Doyle. "He probably doesn't have to exert as much energy to hunt."

"Oh," Draco nodded. "I'm going swimming. Come with me?"

"Sure," Sable nodded and sent Doyle into the bushes he had come from. "What are we supposed to wear?"

"I'm just going to wear my boxers," Draco shrugged and walked over to the edge of the water. "You can wear whatever you want."

"Okay," Sable nodded and tried not to watch as Draco stripped of everything but his boxers. After Draco dived in, Sable slid her clothes off until she was only in underclothes, then dived quickly in. She shivered as the cold water hit her skin. Draco came up from underwater, raising an eyebrow when he saw the straps on her shoulders. She grinned and splashed him with water, then dived under to avoid his own splash. Her legs propelled her through the water to his legs, which she oh-so-kindly pulled down on.

She came up for breath, laughing as she saw Draco come up. His hair was matted down to his head, streaming with water. Eyes glinting, Draco pounced on her. She sucked in a deep breath before being dragged under the water and all the way to the bottom. They wrestled each other underwater for a few seconds, before Sable started running out of breath. She had just gotten a breath when Draco came up for his own, then pulled her under again.

They tired of the rough play after a few minutes and instead contented themselves with swimming side by side. Sable swam a circle around Draco, tickling his back with her fingertips and darting away. He swam after her quickly and then into her, sending them both tumbling through the water. Sable resurfaced, then dived back down again. She looked around for Draco, but he was nowhere to be seen. There was a sudden weight on her back as Draco pounced on her. She turned over so she was facing him.

Draco was staring straight into her eyes. She accidentally let all her breath out and had to struggle to the top of the water. Draco came to the surface with her, swimming to the dock. Sable followed after getting a breath of air. They laid out on the cool wood of the dock, panting and tired. Sable turned on her side to grin at Draco.

"That was fun," She sat up slowly. "But now I'm getting cold."

"Yeah, it was fun," Draco nodded and stood up, reaching a hand down to help Sable up. "We should go now though, it's late and we're soaked."

"Yeah," Sable nodded and let him pull her up. "Let's get our stuff."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Sable, who had slipped her robe over her underclothes, picked some flowers.

"Picking some honeysuckles," Sable tucked one into his hair over his ear. "They smell really good. Come on, let's go."

Draco touched the flower in his hair as he followed Sable. They were soon back in the Slytherin common room. He got out two towels and tossed one to Sable. They dried off silently then went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus walked quickly down the halls of Hogwarts. He paused as his foot landed in a small puddle of water. He frowned and sniffed the air. Honeysuckle? Odd. He continued on his mission; to talk to Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable sat in the library, her fingers playing with a honeysuckle as she read about the taste buds and how you could trick them into thinking one thing is something else. She barely glanced up as Harry sat down in front of her. Finishing her paragraph, she marked her page and set the book down. She smiled at Harry.

"Hey Harry," She set her flower down.

"Hey Sable." Harry smiled and glanced curiously at the flower. "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, that's a honeysuckle. It smells good," She shrugged and let him smell it. "You haven't really been around much lately."

"Oh, yeah," Harry looked around uneasily. "I have just been really busy studying and stuff. I've been working on essays and stuff. I've been busy doing a lot of stuff."

"Really," Sable raised an eyebrow. "Get your answer straight. The first answer was the best. Avoid using the word stuff. Also avoid lying to me, because I know where you were."

"Sorry," Harry murmured and looked at the table.

"It's ok," Sable shrugged. "I know your best friends hate me, and I can't expect you to blow them off for me. I can, on the other hand, expect you to blow me off for them. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to reading." She picked her book back up and started to read.

"Sable, please. Listen to what I have to say," Harry pleaded.

"Fine," Sable set her book back down. "Hurry."

"I really am sorry," Harry began, his voice apologetic. "But Ron and Hermione don't trust you... It's hard for me to be around you, because then they get mad at me. And I know that's no excuse, but that's why."

"I know your friends don't trust me," Sable shrugged. "I still don't see why you let them make your decisions. Now, I think I'll be on my way.

Sable stood up with her book and walked out the door of the library. As she was walking down the hall, she ran literally) into Ron and Hermione. When they were standing again, Ron shot her a glare.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Slytherin?" Ron's face was slowly turning red with anger.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Sable chuckled to herself. "You're right, I am a Slytherin, and proud of it. And please, if you're going to throw an insult, at least throw it with a valid request. You are just as guilty as me for us running into each other."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sable?" Draco ran around the Slytherin common room, searching for Sable. "Are you in here?"

Draco frowned and left the common room. She hadn't been at dinner so Draco had come looking for her. So far, she was nowhere to be found. Draco reluctantly made his way back to dinner and over to the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindors all glared at him as he passed by them, stopping at Harry.

"What do _you_ want?" Ron stood up.

"What I want has nothing to do with you," Draco glared and turned to Harry. "I need to talk to you."

"Why should I come with you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Because it's important," Draco said. "It's about Sable."

"Harry!" Ron cried out as Harry stood up. "You're not going to associate with the enemy for that troublemaker!"

"Yes, Ron, I am," Harry followed Draco out of the Great Hall. "What is it, Malfoy?"

"You know that little lake close by Hogwarts?" Draco continued at Harry's nod. "I need you to make sure no teachers get anywhere near that or in sight of it."

"Why?"

"Because Sable is missing and that's where she's gone," Draco half-turned to see the door leading outside. "Can you do that?"

"Can't I go with you?" Harry asked. "I could get Ron or Hermione to watch-"

"No," Draco shook his head vigorously. "Just make sure no teachers find us. Okay?"

"Okay," Harry sighed and made his way back inside to dinner.

Draco looked around then dashed outside. He ran all the way to the lake, sighing in relief as he saw Sable asleep under a tree. He sat down beside her, planning on waiting until she woke up. His eyes drifted slowly closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable woke up slowly to something heavy across her back. She blinked her eyes opened, surprised to see Draco asleep on top of her. Carefully crawling out from under him, she wondered what he was doing there. The sky was turning a soft pink, and she realized she had been out a long time and Draco had probably come looking for her.

After she had the run-in with Ron and Hermione, she had decided to go to the lake. Being outside tended to calm her nerves. She had come outside, and had soon fallen asleep under the tree. How long ago had that been? A few hours ago?

"You're awake?" Draco's groggy voice came from behind her.

"Yeah," She turned to face him and smiled. "Why did you come out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Draco scoffed. "I came out here looking for you. I think I deserve to know why you came out here."

"I just felt like it," Sable shrugged and leaned back against the tree trunk.

"Sure," Draco eyed her. "And I'm best friends with Potter."

Sable grinned. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"No way!" Draco glanced at the water. "It'll be freezing!"

"Exactly," Sable smiled and dragged Draco to the edge of the water. "Come on!"

"No!" Draco pulled her back towards the tree. "I think we should stay right here, under this tree."

"Fine," Sable rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. "You know, I was thinking."

"What about?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.

"Everything," Sable yawned a bit.

"Like?"

"Everything doesn't give you any ideas?" Sable grinned. "I think everything kind of explains it."

"Not really," Draco shook his head and leaned back against the tree.

"It does to me," Sable shrugged and reached over to pick up a fallen brown star-shaped leaf. "I'm really tired. Maybe we can go back early today?"

"Sure," Draco nodded and looked at her. "Just tell me when you want to go."

"Okay," Sable lied down beside him and stared up at the colorful sky.

"Why haven't you ever talked about your home or family?" Draco asked as he watched her.

"You don't either."

"I have," Draco shrugged. "And anyway, you know who my parents are."

"So?"

"So why don't you ever tell me about your home life and your parents?" Draco reached over and plucked a leaf out of her hair.

"Truthfully?" Sable looked away from the sky to focus on Draco.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"I don't know who my real parents are."

"Why not?" Draco frowned.

"I've never met them," Sable shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"So who have you been living with your whole life?"

"Snape."

Draco paused. "Professor Snape?"

"Yup," Sable nodded and grinned at the look on Draco's face. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed.

"I was left on his doorstep when I was a baby so he kept me," Sable shrugged. "What would you have done?"

"I probably would've thrown the thing in a river," Draco smirked.

"You would've thrown me in a river?" Sable pouted.

"No, not you," Draco looked up at the now dark sky. "Anyone else, yes."

"Thanks," Sable smiled and hugged Draco.

"Uh, no problem..." Draco said, wide-eyed, before hugging her back tentatively.

"Now it's my turn to question you!" Sable grinned devilishly and lied back down.

"But I barely asked you anything!"

"But the few questions you asked make up my whole life," Sable laughed. "So I get to ask you now."

"Fine," Draco sighed and lied down beside her.

"You don't have any siblings, right?" Sable questioned.

"No," Draco shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because," Draco shrugged and looked at her. "My parents aren't happy with how I turned out. They say they don't want to have to deal with two people like me, and that they're busy dealing with just one."

"That's horrible," Sable frowned and looked at him. "Why do they say that about you?"

"They want me to be a Death Eater," Draco said quietly.

"You don't want to?"

"No," Draco shook his head and sighed. "I'm not like them."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go inside," Draco stood up and looked at the dark sky. "It's getting late and cold."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Okay, this is a day later than I wanted it to be, but oh well. It's up, right? So pleaseplease review! What do you think should happen next? I already know what I want to do, but I like other people's opinions. Special thanks to kat6528 and East Angel again. And yes, Draco is definitely adorable. ;) Anyway, I'm going to finish this now so I can start on the next chapter. ^^; 


	8. Believe in Me

Okay, another chapter! FF.net is really pissing me off right now. Site overload, site overload, site overload, site- SHUT UP. I know it's lying to me, because if I click the same link from a different page, it works. @.@ Anyway.. From now on, I think I'm going to respond to reviews that have questions or I think should be responded to. Yeah.

**Emma**: I like the idea of a redeemable Draco too. What happened in Order of the Phoenix? As I've said in a previous chapter somewhere, I've only actually read the first book, and that was like 2 years ago. ^^; I'm still not quite sure why I made Snape find Sable and not someone else. I'm just weird that way, I guess. I was torn about the name. It was either going to be Ebony or Sable. I chose Sable because... Well, I just did.

**Shena**: Thanks for the compliments. ^^;;;;; The story idea you said was one I actually considered, but I dunno. I'm still in the process of considering everything. I let the story write itself. Please keep reading and reviewing, or I just might starve to death. ;)

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Sable?" Draco peeked into the Slytherin common room. "Come on out, it's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," Sable shrugged and looked up from the cd player she was turning on. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Why did you like staying in here all alone?" Draco stepped inside the room. "And what's that?"

"It's a cd player," Sable grinned. "Severus used to get them for me sometimes for when he was gone and I was bored. I've even been allowed to go to America and in muggle stores to get cds."

"Cd player? Cds?" Draco frowned. "What does it do?"

"It plays music," Sable pulled Draco over and pressed the play button. "Listen!"

"I can't hardly tell what they're saying!" Draco exclaimed after a minute of listening.

"This is a band called the Sex Pistols," Sable grinned. "There's a lot of songs you can barely understand. They're a punk band."

"Punk band?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Strange terms."

"Yeah," Sable laughed and sat back in a chair. "I think you'd like some of the bands I listen to."

"If they all sounds like this..." Draco trailed off.

"The Sex Pistols are great!" Sable exclaimed, sitting up. "You just have to get used to them."

"Sure," he eyed the cd player. "Come on, come eat dinner. You didn't eat yesterday or today."

"I'm not hungry," Sable shook her head. "Maybe tomorrow."

"No, _today_, Sable," Draco crossed his arms.

"Fine," Sable rolled her eyes, flipped her cd player off, and followed Draco out to the Great Hall. "There's Vince and Greg," Draco pulled Sable over to sit by them. "Hey, Vince, Greg."

"Hey," They eyed Sable, who smiled nervously.

"Can't you guys just talk and become friends or anything?" Draco groaned as he began eating. "Sable, eat."

"I'm not hungry, Draco," Sable said. "I'll just wait until you're done."

"You're going to fucking eat," Draco glanced over at her. "If you don't of your own will, I'll shove it down your throat."

"Okay, then," Sable grinned and raised an eyebrow, taking a few bites of her food.

"Draco," Vincent spoke. "We need to talk to you after dinner."

"What about?" Draco frowned.

"You know what about."

"Okay," Draco nodded and stood up. "I'm ready. Sable's coming with me."

"What?" Greg looked up in surprise. "But-"

"She's coming with," Draco cut him off.

"Fine," Greg sighed and stood up. "Come on."

"Come on Sable," Draco pulled her after them.

"I thought you wanted me to eat?" Sable teased.

"But you weren't going to, no matter what I said," Draco smirked.

"So?" Sable laughed.

They reached the dark hallways and silently began making their way to the Slytherin common room. Once inside, Vincent and Gregory glanced at her suspiciously. Draco sighed impatiently. With a last glance at Sable, Vincent began to speak.

"My mother sent me an owl," he began, speaking slowly. "It said that your father is going to make you a Death Eater during the next break. Whether you want to or not."

"But how?" Draco frowned. "Voldemort would know if I didn't want to. He wouldn't take the chance of having someone unfaithful to him in his ranks."

"I don't know," Vincent shrugged. "Maybe Imperius?"

"Maybe," Draco murmured. "What about you guys?"

"Both of our parents are giving us a choice," Greg said. "Even if theya re really mad that we don't want to."

"Lucky bastards," Draco smirked. "Anyway, thanks for telling me. I think I'm gonna go talk to Sable for a while."

"Okay," Vincent frowned. "We'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Okay, I didn't finish this as fast as I wanted to. From now on, I'm going to try to concentrate on an update a day again. Of course, I have been writing at least a chapter a day, just for more stories than this one. ^^; I jsut hope I don't give in to my urges and start another story. Anyway, review! 


	9. We'd Never Felt Better

A/N: I started another story! I'm sorry! *Cries* I didn't mean to! My muses made me! And I've also been having trouble with my computer, and downloading mp3s, and reading books, and and and... I promise to keep updating as fast as I can! Anyway, shall start the next chapter.

**Emma**: Look, you're in the A/N again! :D Only because you said "Sex Pistols". I love the Sex Pistols! There will probably be a lot of music mentioned in this story, because I listen to music almost 24-7. Except when I sleep, because the music makes me concentrate on it so I can't. Hope you like the next chapter.

**windmaker22**: Sorry, but I'm not revealing what's going to happen. Although, I think some bits of it are very easy to guess.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Draco!" Sable pounced on the boy, causing the cd wallet she was holding to fall to the ground.

"Ah!" Draco looked up in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sable looked thoughtful a moment, then grinned and pounced on him again. "Saying hi!"

"Have you turned into Doyle?" Draco laughed softly and finally freed himself.

"Not quite, come on let's go swimming," Sable jumped up, pulling Draco with her.

"What?" Draco frowned. "It'll be freezing! What's with you and swimming lately?"

"It's fun," Sable shrugged. "Nevermind, I wanna show you something!"

"What is it?" Draco asked as she picked up the cd wallet and unzipped it.

"Music," Sable grinned. "Look. I have a lot. The Sex Pistols, The Ramones, The Smashing Pumpkins, Weezer, Cake, Alice in Chains, The Weakerthans, Beulah, and lots more. I made copies or you. Here, take this. They're yours now."

"Mine?" Draco eyed the cds warily. "I don't know..."

"They don't _all_ sound like the Sex Pistols," Sable grinned. "You'll realize that the Sex Pistols are great. Just wait."

"Sure," Draco set the cd wallet aside and lied down on the grass. "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," Sable lied down beside him. "Draco, why exactly do you and Harry hate each other?"

Draco looked over at Sable a second, before answering. "That's just how it is."

"No," Sable sighed. "You're lying to me."

"Why do you think that?" Draco turned onto his side, cradling his head on his hand.

"Because you are," Sable looked at him. "Nobody hates for no reason. Well, some people do. But you're not that type of person."

"I'm not?" Draco looked up at the dark sky. "Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes," Sable said firmly. "So tell me. I know there's a reason."

"Sable, I _have_ to hate him," Draco sighed. "If I don't, and my father finds out, I don't know what would happen. And besides, Potter and I just don't get along."

"Draco..."

"Just leave it at that," Draco sat up. "Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" Sable stood up and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Of all the times we've been here, we've never gone farther," Draco shrugged and started walking away. "Come on."

"Okay," Sable grinned and ran to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"There's this little place," Draco glanced at her. "I saw it once when my father was taking me to see Voldemort. I had always wanted to go to it, but I completely forgot about it until today."

"What's this place like?" Sable asked.

"You'll see," Draco smiled, causing Sable to almost trip. "What?"

"You've never smiled," Sable said. "Only smirked. Why?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "Come on, let's run the rest of the way!"

Draco took off, and Sable took a moment to watch him. His lithe body ran smoothly and his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. The robes he wore fluttered around him gently. Sable laughed and ran after him as fast as she could. Soon the grass grew higher and higher, until it was to their waist. Small animals scampered out of their way as they catapulted through the thick plants, over bushes, under tree branches. They ran until they could barely breathe, and then Draco slowed.

"We're almost there," Draco said when Sable had slowed beside him. "Just behind the grass over there. Be quiet when we get close."

"Why?" Sable whispered, eyeing the grass, which was about two times as tall as them there.

"You'll see," Draco said simply.

The approached the grass slowly. Sable could hear the sound of water trickling on the other side. The stopped as they reached the grass, and Draco parted it gently. Sable's eyes widened at what she saw. There were unicorns, 40 at least, in a large valley with a small river running through it. Young unicorns leaped over the river happily, prancing around and playing with one another. The older ones stood, grazing. One old unicorn was looking straight at Sable and Draco.

"It sees us," Sable whispered softly.

"The adults know we're here," Draco said. "They know we won't do anything. Come on, let's go in."

"What?" Sable looked at Draco, startled.

Draco ignored her question and walked through the grass wall. Sable followed, watching as the alarmed young galloped swiftly to hide behind the adults. The old unicorn watched them steadily. One brave child strutted forward with his head thrown back, baring his teeth at them. One of the elders tramped softly on the ground and the child went back.

"Why don't they run?" Sable asked. "Everyone knows that unicorns don't like being seen."

"Because what are we going to do to them?" Draco looked at her. "They know that if we tried anything they could run us through with their horns, or trample us into the ground. They knew we were coming when we were a mile away. And maybe they remember me."

"Remember you?" Sable looked at him curiously.

"My father caught a unicorn once, he was planning on using its blood for a spell or something. I was young so I don't remember what he wanted it for. It was locked up in a cage and I set it free," Draco pointed at an older unicorn near the left side. "That one, with the chipped horn. It chipped it trying to get out of the cage."

"What did your father do when you set it free?"

"He never found out it was me," Draco shrugged. "I wasn't even supposed to know about the unicorn."

"Oh," Sable nodded.

"Come on, let's sit down under that tree," Draco pointed to a weeping willow tree and walked over to it.

Sable and Draco settled down against the tree trunk. The young unicorns peeped out from behind the older ones, watching the humans suspiciously. Sable reached and let her hand delve into the cold river water. The same bold unicorn from before trotted close, before turning around and fleeing.

"Aw!" Sable grinned as she watched their antics.

"They'll come around," Draco said, lying down on his stomach beside Sable.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the unicorns were romping around as if they weren't there. Sable and Draco watced, talking quietly to each other. The bold one, which they had named Ethenion, had let them stroke his soft mane and back. Sable compared them to horses. They were softer than horses, and more liquid in their movements. Their hooves were cleaved into two toes, and they ahd shaggy hair at their ankles. They seemed wise, and Draco said they communicated with each other through their horns, kind of like telepathy. Then there was of course the horns, which no horse had.

"Come on, we should go back now," Draco stood and helped Sable up.

"Do we have to?" Sable looked at th happily prancing unicorns.

"We can come back tomorrow," Draco said. "And the next day, and the next, and any day after that. But if we stay any longer we might be caught, then we can't come back."

"Okay," Sable nodded and waved to the unicorns, who watched as they left.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

So, how was it? Please review! 


	10. Floating By

A/N: I am soooo sorry that I took so long to update! I've been pretty busy, and I also was really not in the mood to write. I think I was pushing my brain too hard, so it got angry and rebelled. I'm really really sorry.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Hey, Sable!" Harry's voice collided with the silence.

"Hey, Harry," Sable turned and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Harry flopped down into the seat beside her. "What about you? You've been cooped up in this library all day."

"I'm studying," she said simply.

"Studying what?" Harry leaned over to peek into the book Sable had in front of her.

"A book," Sable grinned.

"A book on _what_?" Harry asked impatiently. "Sh!" Sable glanced around quickly. "It's a muggle book called Lord of the Rings."

"Lord of the Rings?" Harry looked thoughtful. "I've heard of that. Dudley was talking about the movie. He said he didn't get understand it."

"It's a good book," Sable shrugged then jumped up. "Anyway, i have to go meet Draco somewhere. I'll talk to you later."

Sable walked quickly out of the library, ignoring the confused look Harry wore. She wondered if Draco was still eating dinner. Figuring he was, she made her way to the Great Hall. Barely anyone took notice of her as she slipped inside until she reached the Slytherin table. The Slytherins scowled and moved down to the farther away end of the table, leaving a space by Draco. Sable smirked and plopped down beside him.

"Hey Drakey," Sable grinned.

"Don't call me Drakey," Draco frowned. "You know I don't like nicknames."

"I know that," Sable shrugged and took a sip of Draco's juice. "That's why I do it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were reading in the library."

"I was, but Harry came over," Sable continued before Draco could say anything. "It's been weird between us. We always have uncomfortable silences and stuff. And I was hoping we could go down to the lake early today?"

"Okay," Draco nodded. "Let me just finish my dinner."

"Thanks," Sable flashed him a grin, relieved he didn't ask her any questions about Harry. She was very upset about the distance between her and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Okay, done," Draco stood up and emptied his tray, then waved to Vincent and Gregory. "Later guys."

"Bye," Greg said, frowning.

"Come on, let's go," Draco led Sable out of Hogwarts, watching for teachers.

"Do you think we can go back to the place again tonight?" Sable asked, referring to where they had seen the unicorns.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "Sure."

"Cool," Sable grinned then grabbed Draco's hand, then ran, pulling him with. "Come on!"

"Sable!" Draco blinked in surprise, almost tripping. "Thanks for warning me!"

"No problem," Sable laughed.

They slowed down as they reached the lake, coming to a stop under their usual tree. Sable threw herself down onto a small pile of leaves. Draco raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her, spreading the leaves over her like a blanket. Sable cracked an eye open and looked at him suspiciously when a leaf landed on her face. Draco made a face at her, then grinned, still throwing leaves on top of her.

"What're you trying to do to me?" Sable laughed.

"I'm not doing anything," Draco shrugged, beginning to pile the leaves over her head.

"Hey!" Sable said, sputtering as a leaf got in her mouth. She sat up and pounced on him, knocking him over. "That wasn't very nice."

"So?" Draco grinned, struggling under Sable's hold on him. "You think you can hold me down for long?"

"I can try," Sable laughed.

Draco grinned and suddenly flipped them over so Sable was on bottom. "Too late."

"Meanie," Sable fake pouted.

"Why am I a meanie?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're pinning me down, duh!" Sable struggled to keep a smile off her face.

"You were pinning me down a minute ago," Draco said.

"So?"

"So you deserve this!" Draco said.

"I still say you're mean," Sable stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah?" Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm heartbroken."

"You better be," Sable grinned.

"So how do you plan on escaping?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Like this!" Sable leaned up and quickly kissed his lips.

"Uh," Draco blinked in surprise, momentarily letting his grip loosen.

Sable slithered out of his grasp and darted to a tree a little ways away. "See?"

"No fair!" Draco called, mentally picking his mind up from the ground where it had fallen out. "I wasn't expecting that."

"So?" Sable laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Draco said.

Sable grinned as Draco started running towards her. She jumped up into the branches of a nearby tree, climbing the branches as quickly as she could. Draco paused at the trunk before struggling to get up into the first branch. Sable climbed to the highest sturdy branch, watching as Draco finally made it onto the first branch, panting. He began climbing up the tree. When he was close, Sable laughed and jumped out of the tree. Draco groaned and looked down at the ground. Giving a crooked grin, Sable ran off. She ran until the got to the thick grass, when she was suddenly tackled onto the ground from behind. Upon craning her neck around to look behind her, she saw Draco pinning her down. She wiggled out of his grasp and ran off again. At the top of a small hill, Draco tackled her again, sending them tumbling down to the bottom. They lied together, panting, for a moment.

"That was fun," Sable grinned.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, sitting up to look at Sable.

"What?" Sable asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," Draco murmured, then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers softly.

Sable closed her eyes, shock preventing her from moving. Grasping onto thought, she kissed him back softly. She vaguely felt Draco's weight settling down on her. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to trace her lips. She opened her mouth, gasping slightly as their tongues touched. They pulled apart, both panting softly.

"Wow," Sable said softly, looking at Draco's flustered face. "What was that for?"

"You kissed me first," Draco smiled, really smiled, a bit. "And I wanted to."

"Thank you," Sable smiled.

"Come on, it's pretty dark," Draco said, getting up. "We should go to the valley again now."

"Okay," Sable nodded and stood up.

They began walking slowly. Sable blushed as Draco slid his hand into her own. She looked up, smiling as she saw him watching their entwined hands. The stars were just beginning to come out, making the sky sparkle with speckles of light. The air was getting colder as winter neared. They soon came to the valley, entering silently. The unicorns were already there, only pausing briefly to watch the humans settle down under the same tree as before.

"They're so pretty and graceful," Sable whispered.

"I know," Draco nodded and glanced at her. "We can go see if we can pet them if you want."

"Really?" Sable's eyes lit up. "That would be so great!"

"Come on," Draco stood, then helped Sable up.

They hopped across the little river, causing the young unicorns nearby them to scatter. They walked slowly over to the adults. Sable paused when they were a foot or so away, watching as Draco kept going. One magnificent unicorn, seeming to know what they wanted, walked forward regally, stopping to stand in front of Draco. Sable walked forward when Draco motioned her over. He was stroking the unicorn's silvery mane softly. Sable reached forward and touched the mane, marveling at its silky smoothness.

"Look," Draco said. "That one back there is pregnant."

Sable looked to where Draco was pointing at a unicorn with a bulging stomach lying down beside the river. "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"I wonder which of these is the father," Sable looked around in wonder. "Do you think it will resemble her or the father more?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "We'll see soon enough. She'll most likely have the baby within the next month."

"Wow," Sable's eyes were wide as she gazed at the mare.

"Look!" Draco whispered hurriedly, pointing at the far end of the valley. "A black unicorn!"

"I've never heard of a black unicorn before," Sable whispered, gazing at a large, ebony colored unicorn far back. It seemed to glare at them before turning around and galloping out of the valley.

"They're rare," Draco said. "The black ones are usually outcasts. Something about the black gives them a bad temper. No one's really sure why."

"Oh," Sable watched the spot the black unicorn had been. "Do you think he'll come back?"

"Probably," Draco shrugged then turned around. "Come on, we should go back."

"Okay," Sable gave a final pat to the unicorn before following Draco out of the valley.

A few young unicorns ran to the edge of the valley after them, peeking their heads out curiously. The bold one, Ethenion, reared up on his hind legs before turning around and galloping into the valley again, the others following close behind. Sable grinned and took off running, ignoring Draco's half-hearted complaints. They were soon back at the lake, which looked like liquid darkness under the moonlight. Sable stooped down to pick up a brown, star-shaped leaf, handing it to Draco.

"What's this?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's pretty," Sable shrugged. "Come on, let's get back."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

How was it? Something finally happened between Sable and Draco! I've been having problems with fanfiction.net, so this came a few days later than I had finished it. Sorry! 


	11. I Really Want This

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! I know it took a while, but it's finally here! I currently have 4 works in progress, and trying to maintain updates on all of them, so... Yeah. Also, um, I really have no clue on the scheduling of events in the first book, or any of them really. So I'm either going to read up on what happened and the timing, or figure some way out of all that stuff happening in the first place. ^^;; Sorry! Please, don't kill me! My muses are already working on the plans... Anyway, enjoy! Didn't I already say that?

Hey, I've been forgetting a disclaimer! *Dies!* I had one written out, just completely forgot about it. Hopefully I won't keep forgetting. But I mean, you all know I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, or any of those other characters, right? Only ones I own are Sable, Brone, Doyle, Keishin, and Brendan. There, done with the disclaimer.

**DarkSlytherinAngel**: Sorry I didn't get to say this in the last chapter post, I felt kinda rushed. ^^; I'm glad you like my story so much, sometimes I wonder if maybe I don't write half as well as I think I do. Although, I might think I write half as well as I really do. Either way. I've never heard Evanescence, although it sounds kinda familiar. Thanks for the review, and keep reading! (Please.)

**To all my other reviewers**: Thanks for the reviews! ^^ Glad to know people are enjoying my story. And it's always nice to get reviews from new people too.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Drakey-o!" Sable called, her voice sickeningly sweet, as she pounced on him in the Slytherin common room.

"Uh," Draco's eyes went wide, his face flushing at the snickers from the other Slytherins. "I thought I said no nicknames!"

"You did," Sable grinned then jumped off him. "Come on, I need your help with something!"

"I'm not helping you," Draco lifted his head defiantly. "You just called me Drakey-o!" More snickers.

"If I didn't call you by some disgusting nickname you would've ignored me," Sable laughed then dashed into the bedroom, calling for him to come with.

"Women," Draco growled, getting up and stalking into the bedroom.

Sable sat on her bed, small cardboard boxes scattered around her. On each box was a picture of a different girl, each one with different colored hair. Keishin was peeking out fearfully under the bed. When Draco entered the room, he eyed the girl warily. She didn't seem to notice him at first. When she looked up, there was a sparkle in her eye. Motioning for him to sit down, she launched into words.

"I'm going to dye my hair! I already dyed some of Keishin's, but it was kind of hard because he wouldn't stop squirming." A pitiful whimper from the fox kit at this. "But I can't do my own hair, because I can't see. So I need you to help. And I need help choosing a color too."

"You're going to dye your hair?" Draco asked disdainfully. "Why? What does Snape have to say about this? I can't believe he would approve."

"I haven't exactly asked him," Sable shrugged. "I bought these when I snuck to Diagon Alley yesterday."

"You snuck to Diagon Alley?" Draco raised and eyebrow.

"During dinner," Sable shrugged. "So whcih color?"

"I'm not helping you with this!" Draco said. "I'm no getting in trouble with you."

"Nobody'll mind, it's not like I bought outrageous colors," Sable shrugged. "They're all fairly normal colors."

"Yeah, nobody'll mind..." Draco said, then added. "Except Snape! He'd slaughter me for helping you!"

"I won't tell him you helped," Sable shrugged. "Come on, please? If you don't, I'll keep calling you nicknames."

"Blackmail!" Draco glared. "Fine, I'll help. But if I get caught, I'm blaming it all on you!"

"Fine," Sable nodded. "Now. Which color?"

At that moment, Keishin took a few shaking steps out from under the bed. Draco's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight. The little fox kit was normal in color at first glance, but when he stepped farther out there were splashes of color at different points on his fur. His belly had splotches of blue, his tail some pink, and various other colors in mingled on his back and legs. At the very top of his head was a small cap of green. Altogether, he looked a bit like an Easter egg.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Sable laid languidly on the cold ground beside Draco. They stared up at the stars in a companionable silence, the darkness wrapping around them like a warm blanket. Except that it wasn't warm. Actually, it was quite cold. They shivered a bit every once in a while, trying to ignore the cold rush of wind in the leaves. Sable's hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles from the wind. What was more noticeable than that, though, was the bright blue color.

"You're hair is sticking up," Draco said, glancing at her.

"At least mine is able to," Sable grinned. "Yours has too much gel."

"At least mine isn't bright blue," Draco said indignantly.

"At least mine isn't boring," Sable laughed.

There was silence.

"Does the blue really look that bad?" Sable frowned.

"No," Draco murmured softly after a moment. "It looks very good."

"Thanks," Sable smiled softly. "Think the unicorns'll agree?"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

"Sh, don't attract his attention," Sable whispered to Draco, who sat beside her. They were in potions, and both were wondering what Severus' reaction would be.

"We are a bit rushed today, so I expect you all to-" Severus stopped mid sentence as he saw Sable, his mouth hung open.

"Uh oh," Sable said, but couldn't help the giggle from escaping her mouth. "I've been found out!"

"Good luck," Draco said before Severus' eyes blazed.

"Sable Brue!" His words echoed angrily off the walls. "Come down here this moment!"

"But Se-.. Professor Snape," Sable smiled angelically. "I thought we were rushed for time?"

"Get down here!" Severus roared, stalking out of the classroom and into the hall.

"See you later," Sable grinned, getting up to follow Severus out the door.

There were nervous whispers at the sound of Severus' anger. Looks of wonder were directed at Sable, who was unconcerned with his rage. She had dealt with it since she was little. The worst he would do to her was yell and send her to her room for the day, only allowed to come out for dinner. Or in worse cases, ground her so she wasn't allowed outside for months. But what could he really do at school? A few detentions during lunch? She never ate lunch anyway. When she was outside, the door was closed with a loud bang.

"What did you do to your hair?" Severus hissed, his face red with anger.

"I died it," Sable said simply, then frowned. "You don't like it?"

"No, I don't like it!" Severus said, trying to control his anger. "It's _blue_!"

"I know," Sable nodded. "What's wrong with blue? You've never minded it before."

"But it's never been in your hair!"

"So?"

"So your hair is blue!" Severus seemed like he was about to burst.

"I think we're going around in circles," Sable said, trying to hide her amusement at being able to wind him so tightly.

"I do _not_ have time for this, Sable," Severus narrowed his eyes, seeming to know what she was trying to do. "I will give you a potion to turn your hair back to its normal color. Come to me at the end of class."

Severus stormed back into the classroom, scaring a few Gryffindors. Sable followed, skipping to her seat, a smirk firmly placed on her face. Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down. There had been a silencing charm on the door, so no one knew what had been said outside. For all they knew, Sable had gone off as well. She chuckled at the thought, imagining the gossip the girls would get from the event. She sighed as Severus began class.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Sable sat idly in a chair at the front of the Potions class. Severus was at his desk, mixing ingredients in his cauldron. She watched as the potion gave a hiss and Severus poured it into a vial, then handed it to her. He motioned impatiently to drink it. Upon smelling it, Sable grimaced. It smelled putrid and sour.

"Ew," She said, scrunching her nose up.

"Drink it," Severus commanded, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk next to her. A sign he was getting angry again.

Holding her breath, Sable swallowed the concoction quickly, then handed the vial back. "That was disgusting, Sevvy." She frowned as her hair turned back into it's normal color.

"That was part of your punishment," Severus said, putting the vial down on his desk to be washed later. "I purposely did not add one ingredient that was there solely to make the potion taste better."

"Sev!" Sable frowned, folding her arms across her chest in a pout. "That was mean of you."

"I'm heartbroken," Severus said wryly. "Allow me to make it up to you in a week's worth of detentions."

"Oh, okay," Sable said, trying not to smile. "Lunches, starting now?"

"No. After dinner every night, starting now," Severus said, standing up straighter at her surprised look. "You think I did not know about your late night trips to the lake with Draco?"

"Well..."

"Honestly, I'm not that think, Sable," Severus said. "The only reason I've let you keep on going is because Dumbledore thinks it will be good for you, and although he may be an old coot, he knows more about children than I."

"Dumbledore knows?" Sable asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course," Severus nodded.

"Oh," Sable sighed. "So I guess that means I can't go to the lake for a whole week?"

"Exactly," Severus said. "I'll let you serve your detention early today, but only because I have quite a bit of work to do and I need everything cleaned for the next class. You know what to do, now get to work."

"Yes, Sevvy," Sable beamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sable yawned as she finished scrubbing the last table. Just as she was sitting down to wait for Severus to come back, the door opened and Harry stepped inside. She smiled when he saw her, confused when he didn't smile back, just looked away. He walked forward and stood close by, shifting nervously.

"Um, Sable," Harry began. "Uh. Hi."

"Hi, Harry," Sable said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you have something to say?"

"Yeah, look..." he shifted again. "I'm going to have to... Discontinue our friendship."

"What?!" Sable's eyes widened. "Why? Wait, let me guess, Ron and Hermione."

"They're just worried about me," Harry murmured. "They saw your hair earlier. And you've played pranks and you hang out with Malfoy. You're even in Slytherin! They just don't want me to get in trouble."

"And what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, turning around to leave.

Sable sat, her expression doing nothing to hide the hurt. Severus walked in, and it was obvious by his glare to Harry that he had heard the whole conversation. Harry flushed nervously and scurried out the door, leaving Sable and Severus alone. Sable's thoughts barely moved an inch, and neither did her body. Even when Severus came and slowly sat down beside her, she did nothing.

"Sable?" Severus asked, almost gently.

"Hi, Sev," Sable said, glancing at Severus a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sable nodded. "Can I go now?"

"Sure," Severus said after a moment, but just as Sable got up, he spoke again. "That bumbling fool, Albus, has said something. He might be a bumbling fool, but he says wise things."

"What did he say?" Sable asked quietly.

"He said 'Even a star can change colors, it just needs time and patience. And if the star does not change colors, it is not worth your time, as it as about to explode.'" Severus said. "That goes for more than just stars in the sky. Go on or you'll be late for your next class."

Sable smiled slightly and nodded, rushing out the door. She wouldn't be attending her next class. Instead she would be in her room, crying over the loss of one of her few friends.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

DONE! It isn't as long as I wanted it, but I wanted to put a chapter up tonight. I might not be able to update for a week, I'm going to see my brothers Saturday for a week. REVIEW! 


	12. Who Watches Over You

I'm back! I know, I was gone longer than iw as actually supposed to be. I ended up staying at my brothers' apartment an extra day, then got home and had no internet. Oh yay. I came back to mostly good reviews, with the exception of one idiotic jerk. I know I've never said this before, but I never thought anyone would be stupid enough to accuse me of wanting to fall in love with a character in Harry potter. First of all, ew at falling in love with characters of any book, second, I'm already in love. Now. The reason I write Harry Potter fiction with an original character? Because I like the Harry Potter siutaions, and I can't see Draco, who is in my favorite situation, being with any of the characters. So I made my own character, gave her a reason for being there, gave her a name to fit in, gave her traits to fit in, and DUH DUM! SHE'S DONE! So gta3thjs, if you're reading this, fuck you. ^^ To all the other reviewers, you're all nice, caring, perfectly decent people who aren't so insecure as to go and try to insult a writer! :D Anyway, on with the story. It's probably going to go waaaaaaay different than the actual book, but oh well.  
  
Oh, by the way. I have windows now, so I'm not used to this. Forgive any mistakes are weird things. No spell checker on this, either. ;.;  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
"Come on, get up Sable!" Draco's voice spoke, waking her up slowly.  
  
"Go away," she murmured, rolling over to ignore him.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, pulling the covers off her. "Come eat breakfast."  
  
"Not hungry, go away," she said, reaching for the blankets again.  
  
"Up!" Draco said, pulling her leg until she fell off the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Sable sat up and glared at him. "I was trying to sleep!"  
  
"It's noon," Draco said, raising an eyebrow. "I said breakfast, but it'd be lunch. Dumbledore sent me to get you. You have to get up."  
  
"Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore," Draco said, pulling her up, grabbing a brush, and placing it in her hand. "He said to get ready, eat lunch, then go see him."  
  
"What about? Why'd he ask you to tell me? Why is my hair filled with knots?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know, and I don't fucking know," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Hurry up, I'm starving."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah," Sable said, yawning.  
  
"Sable," Draco said as she finished getting ready. "I just wanted to say, be prepared. Whatever he tells you, I don't think it's gonna be good."  
  
"Why?" Sable asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"All of the teachers have been acting kind of weird this morning, and when Dumbledore talked to me he looked and sounded different than usual," Draco said, shrugging. "But I dunno, come on, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sable sat, pushing the food on her plate around. Draco was beside her, and Vincent and Gregory, as usual, sat across from them. She wished she could just go talk to Dumbledore about whatever it was he wanted, but he had insisted she eat first. Now he was watchnig her like a hawk, a look in his eyes like she had never seen on him before. She shoved a spoonful of food into her mouth, trying not to grimace as she chewed and swallowed. Suddenly Dumbledore was in front of her, leading her to the side of the room where they wouldn't be heard.  
  
"I've talked to a few of the teachers, and we're ready to make the announcement," Dumbledore said, holding a hand up to keep her from interupting. "But you deserve to know first."  
  
"Know what?" Sable asked suspiciously.  
  
"Voldemort has been defeated," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really?" Sable's eyes went wide. "Why do I deserve to know this first? Shouldn't you be telling Harry or something?"  
  
"Sable, he was defeated at a very large cost," Dumbledore sighed. "Look around, tell me anything peculiar you see."  
  
"Um" Sable looked around the room, but turned back as she saw nothing. "I don't know."  
  
"The Teacher's Table," he said gently.  
  
Feeling a sudden dread, Sable turned and looked at the teacher's table, to an empty spot. "Sevvy?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sable," Dumbledore said apologetically.  
  
"Can I go to my room now?" she asked after a moment.  
  
"Of course, I'm going to go announce the news to the school now."  
  
Sable nodded, and bolted from the room. She heard Draco calling out to her in a startled voice, then Dumbledore telling him to sit back down to hear the announcement. Dumbledore's voice, loud and important, echoed down the halls from where everyone was eating lunch. But she ignored it, feeling the tears starting to fall from her eyes. How could Sevvy be gone? He had been there all her life, always there for her, in his own way. He might not have been the kind of parent most people would deem as good, but she knew that he was the best parent she could ever have. He might have been away a lot, and awkward at taking care of a child, but he was caring and sweet, and even protective. He couldn't be gone. How could it be possible? She considered going back to hear the announcement, see if they were really just playing a cruel, very cruel, joke on her, but she knew it wasn't so. How could this have happened?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sable?" Draco's voice was quiet and soft as he spoke through her curtain. Sable hadn't come out from her bed, or even let anyone talk to her since lunch. It was late now.  
  
"What?" She whispered quietly, hoping everyone was asleep.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
"I don't want to tonight."  
  
"Please?" Draco asked, and Sable could see his silhoutte through the curtains on her bed.  
  
"Okay, but not for long, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay, now come on," Draco said.  
  
Sable stroked Keishin's sleeping form and slipped out of bed. Draco stood, fully dressed and ready to go. She slipped shoes on and they left, traveling through their secret halls until they were outside. The moon was large, bright, and almost full. It was so cold, she wondered if it would snow. They reached the lake, and Draco sat down, Sable following.  
  
"Dumbledore told everyone that Voldemort was defeated, and that Snape was killed in the process," Draco said softly. "He asked me to tell you everything that happened, because he didn't think you were ready to hear it earlier."  
  
"I wasn't ready," Sable whispered. "i'm not ready for him to be gone."  
  
"I know, but I think you should know that he's the one that defeated Voldemort," Draco said, staring up at the sky.  
  
"He did?" Sable asked, wide eyed. "How?"  
  
"Nobody will say how," Draco said, shrugging. "They said that Voldemort called Professor Snape to him last night because they had found out he was a spy. They say that Snape used a lot of power to kill Voldemort, but that he died before he found out he had succeeded."  
  
"Sounds like Sevvy," Sable said softly. "Can we go see the unicorns?"  
  
"Sure," Draco nodded.  
  
They walked silently through the long grass. It seemed as though the whole world was dead. There was no movement anywhere, not even the wind stirred anything. As they approached the valley, they could hear the soft gurgle of the river. They entered the valley slowly, catching the interest of a few young unicorns. There was a flash of black, and Ethenion reared up on his hind legs, tossing his head almost angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with you, huh?" Sable asked, walking forward to stroke the unicorn's mane until he trotted away.  
  
"Sable!" Draco's voice came, awed. "She had the baby! Look at it, Sable!"  
  
Sable turned around and saw, standing beside the once-pregnant mare, a small black unicorn. Her mouth almost dropped open. It was a black unicorn, that meant the black unicorn they ahd seen that night was the father. The baby, who was a colt (male), was beautiful. His black coat was glossy and his eyes were also black, but in a way that made him more gorgeous than if they had been a different color. His horn was a long, ebony spiral, that glinted with the moon's light. He snorted and stamped his front hooves on the ground, then pranced over to Ethenion. Ethenion reared up again, kicking his front legs. The black colt gave a whinnying laugh and trotted a few small circles around him, running away as Ethenion tried to crash his hooves down upon the younger's back.  
  
"Frisky," Sable murmured, taking a drink of the clear river water.  
  
"I think he was born last night," Draco said, sitting down beside Sable. "I wonder where the father is. It must be that black one we saw before."  
  
"Yeah," Sable nodded.  
  
"We'll probably see more of him from now on," Draco said, leaning against a tree. "Unicorn father's help tend to their young. We should name him."  
  
"Name him Sevvy," Sable said, watching the little unicorn tease Ethenion. "Sevvy died, and Sevvy was born."  
  
"Okay, Sevvy then," Draco said, glancing at Sable. "I suppose he acts a bit like Professor Snape. Kind of indignant, unruly, and solitary."  
  
"Yeah," Sable said, smiling to herself.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
I know it was short, sorry! Things are probably going to be happening at a fast pace from now on. That is, after my break. Yes, I know, I jsut took a long break, and a rbeak before that, but I need another. I've been working myself too hard. I know I haven't been making a great lot of updates on this story, but combining all my stories, I've done a lot of work. Not to mention the stories I start and then delete before posting them. ^^; Anyway, dunno how long my break will be. Wish me luck! I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. Hopefully before school starts in September. 


	13. I Can't forget

Look, I'm back! ^^;;; Please don't shoot me. Remember, kill the author, kill the story. So... Have mercy. I know I was gone a long time, at least it felt like it to me. But it did me some good. I have a few new ideas, and I feel refreshed. Hopefully my story won't be as horrible as it has been. Has anyone noticed that? The beginning was much better written than, say, the last chapter. Hopefully any skill I had hidden inside me somewhere will have recharged itself.  
  
A few people have expressed their regrets about Snape's death. I have to agree. I searched for all kinds of excuses not to kill him, but it had to be done in order for the end of my story to really work out. Yes, I already know what will happen at the end of my story, and have since the beginning. Oh, I'm considering making a website for my stories on here to be put. it would be a free site, probably angelfire, but it would be something. It'd be cool if I could get some opinions on this idea? I'd probably even have a Memorial for Sevvy on it. ^^ Maybe even put the chapters of my stories up too. Anyway, give an opinion! Oh, and sorry, Sevvy isn't coming back. :P  
  
Oh, and the part Simon put in before was the stepping on of Brone's tail. He put a larger, more evil part in this chapter, but I only let him because all the stuff about to happen is necessary.  
  
An answer to Temporary Insanity's question. It's their first year. I'm a firm believer that everything everyone does somehow affects a lotlotlot of people in the world. Say you step outside and accidentally knock into someone right outside your door. That person ends up being five minutes later to the airport than they were going to be (because they had to pick up scattered papers or whatever). That person has to rush to get to their plane, so they're now in a bad mood. When they get to their destination, say Japan, they're still in a bad mood. Because of that bad mood they get a headache, so they take a detour into a store to buy tylenol. Then they continue on their way. But what they don't know is that if they hadn't taken that ten minute detour for tylenol, she would have been hit by a car outside the airport and died. The driver of the car would be in a lot of trouble. So see, you just saved someone's life. That was lnoger than i intended. ^^;; But anyway, so because Sable is now a character, things are way different. Not to mention the fact that I'm not paying as much attention to the timeline of this story as I should be. :P So yeah, ending this now.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
For the next few months, the whole of Hogwarts mourned Severus Snape's death, even the ones that had despised him. Sable and Draco visited the unicorns every night, and Sevvy eventually warmed up to them. Brone (Snakey, remember?) had taken to hiding under a rock whenever someone, even Sable, came into the room. People began to hear howling late at night in the trees, and a few days later Brone disappeared and was never seen again. Scared for her little fox's life, Sable closed up the doggy door that led outside and instead brought in a litter box for Keishin.  
  
The teachers, feeling sorry for Sable, gave her a room to herself. Draco was the only one (other than Keishin and Brone) that was allowed inside her room. They spent most of their weekends lying on her bed, usually in silence, but sometimes talking. Sable closed most people out of her life, but Draco wouldn't let her close him out, and as a result they grew closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Draco," Sable said softly. Draco, who was lying on the bed beside her, looked away from the ceiling and to her.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, watching her.  
  
"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be a muggle?"  
  
"A... Muggle?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine it would be very fun."  
  
"Why not?" Sable asked, finally looking back at him. "We wouldn't have to worry about all this crap. It would be fun."  
  
"We wouldn't be able to do magic," Draco said simply. "The muggle world is simple, and prehistoric."  
  
"Prehistoric?" Sable grinned. "Not quite that bad. I mean, sure, no magic. But it is a lot like the wizarding world. If we went to the muggle world, we could start a whole new life. And we could use magic on occasion."  
  
"Sable, are you actually thinking about leaving?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Sable nodded and looked up thoughtfully. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"I'd go with you," Draco said, sitting up and pulling her with him and into a hug. "You know I'd go with you."  
  
"I know," Sable said, leaning back against him. "But I'm not leaving. I mean, it's just some silly little day dream I have, you know? Who would want to live without magic anyway?"  
  
"You," Draco laughed.  
  
"I never said I wanted to," Sable protested. "I just said it might be fun."  
  
"Liar," Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we should be getting to the unicorns soon, before it's too late and they leave."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we should," Sable said, sitting up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sable sighed and looked up at the tree she was under. Leaves were just beginning to sprout, bright green leaflets easy to see even in the darkness of night. Draco was beside her, watching the unicorns romp around. Sevvy was teasing Ethenion, as he often did. Ethenion, fed up with the little black unicorn, snorted angrily and trotted away, amking sure to kick dust in Sevvy's face. Sable grinned at the disdainful look on Sevvy's face, his black coat now grey with dust and dirt. but with a quick shake of the main and a gallop, hios coat was just as beautiful as before.  
  
"I read something a while ago," Sable spoke softly. "A few days ago during lunch."  
  
"What was it?" Draco asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"That unicorns can change shape," She said, watching Sevvy chew on Ethenion's hair and dart away before the other could catch him.  
  
"Change shape?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Oh," Sable shrugged.  
  
"Oh!" Draco sat up. "They CAN hide their horns from sight. They don't change shape, just kind of make their horns invisible. They can probably hide other parts of them too, but I dunno."  
  
"Yeah, that might have been what the book said," Sable nodded, satisfied.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Draco settled back down.  
  
"Just curious," Sable smiled. "Come on, let's go. I want to go to bed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sable dived into the cold pond. She could hear Draco's sigh just before she was submerged in water. Her feet kicked behind her, propelling further into the water. There was a splash and a cloud of bubbles beside her, then Draco came into view, swimming beside her. Feeling herself start to run out of air, Sable turned and headed back up, kicking furiously. Her head broke through to the surface, Draco appearing as she gasped for air. They pulled themselves out of the lake and lay, panting, on the dock.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked after catching his breath.  
  
"I hate it here," Sable said softly, panting.  
  
"I thought you liked the lake," Draco said, looking up at the sky.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Okay," he nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's this?" Draco asked, picking up a bottle of liquid.  
  
Sable paused a moment, staring at the bottle. "It's, uh, a potion..." Memories of Severus, making the potion, rushed back to her. "It makes chocolate frogs jump and act like real frogs. I even saw one eat a fly once."  
  
"Oh," Draco nodded and set it down. "For pranks?"  
  
"Yeah," Sable nodded, picking Keishin up and sitting on her bed. "I used to love playing with the chocolate frogs when I was little."  
  
"Wouldn't that be weird?" Draco asked, scratching the fox behind an ear. "I'd feel like I was eating a real frog. A real frog that was alive."  
  
"But a /yummy/ uncooked frog," Sable smiled slightly.  
  
"Ew," Draco made a face.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Sable sat up and reached down, pulling a small round disc from somewhere under her bed. "Look what I got, a new cd!"  
  
"Oh gods," Draco groaned.  
  
"Don't be so dramatic," Sable rolled her eyes. "It's only one song. Holding On, by VNV Nation." (GET THE SONG GET THE SONG! It's great!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uh, hey, Sable."  
  
Sable looked up, the surprise showing in her eyes. "Er, hi Harry."  
  
"Go the hell away Potter," Draco spoke up, sneering. "We don't want you here. This is the Slytherin table, in case you hadn't noticed. Sable's a Slytherin. You wouldn't want to talk to her."  
  
"Stay out of this, Malfoy," Harry glared. "I need to talk to you, Sable."  
  
"Okay," Sable nodded and got up, casting a silencing glance at Draco. Draco glared at Harry as he led Sable out.  
  
"I um, I heard that Professor Snape was your father," Harry said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Yeah, he was kinda," Sable said. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me," He said, shuffling his feet nervously. "I um, i just wanted to apologize for being a jerk, and to say I'm sorry about what happened to Snape."  
  
"Uh, thanks," Sable looked around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I better go, bye Sable," Harry said, turning around and walking quickly away.  
  
Draco appeared a minute later. He stood beside Sable, who shrugged and turned around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what did he say to you?" Draco asked as they settled down under a tree, it's green leaves rustling in the wind.  
  
"He apologized," Sable shrugged, lying down beside him. "And said he was sorry about what happened to Sevvy."  
  
"He knows that Snape was your..." Draco stopped, looking thoughtful.  
  
"He knows," Sable nodded, ignoring Draco's loss of words.  
  
Draco nodded, and there was a few minutes of silence. "Let's go back early tonight."  
  
"Okay," Sable nodded and stood.  
  
Sable stretched, her arms over her head. There was a gentle tickle on her palm. She brought her hands down and saw in her hands a green, star-shaped leaf. She smiled and handed the leaf to Draco. She kissed his cheek then ran back towards the school, challenging him to a race. Laughing, Draco dashed after her.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
I hate this story. -_- It's almost over. One more chapter prolly. I've been planning this ending since the beginning, and have been preparing for it the past few chapters. Well, I've been preparing the whole story, but even more so the last few chapters. Please review!  
  
Special thanks to Demon of Fear, who reviewed my other story too. ;) 


	14. I Love You

A/N: Hey! Sorry about the disappearance again. ^^;;; Sososo sorry! I'm working on that, really. Not that you'll care, this story is almost over. I think this is the last chapter. Sorry. Oh, and Sevvy is not coming back. Sorry again! ^^; Extra sorries to Demon Of Fear for killing Sevvy off for good. ;)

Liebling brought up the black necklace! That's gonna be in this chapter again, I was hoping no one would remember it. ^_~ Anyway, enjoy the end! Whahahahaha!

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

The next few weeks seemed to pass slowly, as if they had been set down on a snail climbing up a slippery rock. Every night, Sable and Draco would lay out under the stars, talking in whispers. Gradually, their whispers died down to sounds so soft only they could hear, and then they ceased talking at all. Now, they simply had to look at the other's eyes to know what they wanted to say. And every night, they visited the unicorns, and could eventually communicate with them, too, by eyes. Sometimes, during class or in the Common Room, Sable would feel like she had completely lost the ability to talk. Not to make sounds, but to talk, to form words. But she never did forget, she just imagined she had. There were always whispers in the halls about them, talking about how they were slowly but surely changing.

One night, when they were lying down by two newly born twin unicorns, something changed. It wasn't a physical change, nor emotional. Something just changed. It wasn't a realization, no one said or did anything to bring the change, but it was there. It was as if something had just snapped into place, as if maybe the night itself had brought about the change. All in the valley felt it. A few unicorns, including Ethenion, skittered about nervously when they felt it. Sevvy walked over to the two humans, standing protectively above them. Sevvy's father appeared to the side of the valley, watching in noble silence.

"Draco," Sable said softly. Draco, surprised she had said something, looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm tired of silence," she said, glancing at him sorrowfully. "It was nice for a while, and with you, sometimes. But I don't like it anymore. I want noises to drown everything out. Do you ever feel like that?"

"Yeah, all the time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHHHHH!"

There was a loud, shrill scream at the edge of the room during dinner. There was a puzzled silence, followed by a teacher or two rushing over to see what the commotion was. A few seconds later there was another scream, coming from a group of girls by the door. Then the room was slowly filled with screams as small, brown creatures flooded the room. People jumped on tables, knocking books and plates of food onto the floor and chairs. A bunch of boys from Slytherin stood, snickering at all the people hiding from the tiny creatures/

"They're just frogs!" A boy from Slytherin declared, scooping one up.

Vincent grasped onto a frog and smelled it suspiciously, his eyes widening. He suddenly took a large bite out of it, causing a few nearby girls to squeal in disgust.

"They're chocolate!" Vincent said, scooping up a handful and shoving them into his mouth. 

They next few minutes there were kids running around everywhere, catching frogs. Many people frowned as they watched people biting into the frogs, saying there were living creatures and shouldn't be eaten like that. Most everyone just ignored them. The teachers ran around hectically, telling the kids not to eat so much candy, asking who had released the little creatures. Every once in a while, Peeves would appear cackling in a corner. It was obvious he knew who had done it, but whenever the teacher's asked he would just fly away laughing. It wasn't until the frogs had all been caught (mostly) that the kids had settled down. The teachers sighed with relief, muttering that they had had enough work all week, and Friday night was not supposed to be so hectic.

Saturday passed by uneventfully for the most part. A few stray frogs could be found, hopping around campus, but they were quickly caught and eaten. There were many tricks played on people; frogs in drawers, backpacks, under bed covers, in hats, anything you could think of. People had tanks of the chocolate frogs in their rooms and would have one whenever they wanted. The teachers weren't particularly happy about this, but there was nothing they could do,

Sunday there was a big raucous when when of the Ravenclaws declared her chocolate frog was pregnant. After much scrambling and checking, people found many of their frogs were pregnant, especially the ones that were in tanks full of other frogs. After a while of studying, the Ravenclaws figured out how to distinguish between the male and female frogs. No one was quite sure if the frogs were pregnant, but they assumed. Their assumptions were proved true when a Hufflepuffs frog gave birth to a bunch of baby frogs. Sadly, the babies died after a few minutes. A Ravenclaw said it was because the frog had given birth too early and that they were probably supposed to stay inside their mother for about a week longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Monday morning and the first class of the day had just begun. It was the Gryffindor-Slytherin Charms class. the class was loud and full of laughter. The teacher, annoyed and angry at having found a desk drawer full of chocolate frogs, was just about to take roll. The class finally quieted down as the teacher yelled angrily. Satisfied, roll was began.

"Sable Brue," the teacher called out. "Sable? Anyone know where Sable is?"

There was a resounding no and a boy in the back spoke up. "Both Sable //and// Draco are gone. No one knows where they are."

"What?" The teacher sighed. "When was the last they were seen?"

"Friday," the boy said simply sitting down.

"Alright, somebody needs to go talk to Dumbledore," the teacher frowned. "Students do not just go missing for three days. Because class has started later today, I need all the time possible to teach. Someone who is advanced in this class, volunteer to go?"

"I'll go!" Harry said, standing up.

He rushed out the door before the teacher could say anything. The pounding of his feet on the tiled floor resounded in the halls. When he reached Dumbledore's office, he was panting and ready to fall over. Dumbledore looked up in surprise, before remembering that he had given Harry the password. He waited patiently for Harry to catch his breath.

"Sable and Draco are gone!" Harry exclaimed when he had caught his breath.

"What do you mean gone?" Dumbledore frowned.

"They're just gone," Harry said, leaning back and jumping away as he hit something cold and hard.

"Careful," Dumbledore said, smiling worriedly.

"You have Brone," Harry murmured, before seeming to remember what he had come for. "Nobody's seen them since Friday, not even in the Common Room or bedrooms or anything."

"Alright, you stay in her Harry," Dumbledore frowned and hurried out of the room.

"Where are they?" Harry asked himself, sliding down to sit on the floor.

"They leffft," a soft voice said from somewhere above.

"Wha? Who was that?" Harry looked around, surprised and nervous.

"You can hear me? Curiousss," the voice said again. "I am up herre, in the tank."

"B-Brone?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"Yesss," the snake said, slithering impatiently. "Would you like to know where they went, or not?"

"Who? Oh, Sable and Draco! Yes!" Harry said, jumping up.

"I don't exactly where," Brone said thoughtfully. "But I know they left. Sssable came and said goodbye before she left." He seemed to grow sad at this point.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, unsure what to do to comfort the snake.

"It'ss alright," Brone said, looking at Harry through the thick glass. "They would not have been able to kep me if they took me with. They took Keishin with, and Brendan also. Ssshe said I would be happier here, with Dumbledore."

"I hope you are," harry said awkwardly. "So you have no idea where they went."

"None," Brone said, slithering away. "I'm napping now. Goodbye."

"Bye," Harry murmured, sighing and sitting down to rely the information to Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~Saturday Night~~~~~~~~

Sable and Draco sprinted out of Hogwarts, waving goodbye to Peeves, who stood cackling in the doorway. They grinned softly as they heard screams coming from inside. They ran as fast as they could away, down. Leaves fluttered in the wind as they ran passed. The lake was still. The tall, thick grasses swayed as they ran trough and small animals skittered away. The river was gurgling as they entered the valley, the unicorns were just beginning to gather there. Sevvy snorted happily and galloped towards them, leaping easily over the river. Sable smiled and pet the unicorn. Keishin peeked his head out from Sable's sweater. Snorting, Sevvy backed up. Keishin yipped and jumped onto the startled unicorn, who ran off quickly, Keishin clinging on tightly. Ethenion threw his head back, seeming to laugh at the other unicorn, and trotted up to the humans, who pet and stroked his mane and back. Soon Sevvy came back, looking pleadingly at them to get the fox off his back.

"Sorry Sevvy," Sable said, grinning and picking Keishin up. "He likes you!"

Sevvy snorted and pranced away to drink from the river. Ethenion sniffed at the fox, snorting as Keishin licked his nose. Sable smiled softly and looked up as Brendan landed in a tree nearby. Sevvy eyes the raven suspiciously then stood by Sable. Sevvy's father, who had been named Doyle after the much loved hyena, stood to the side, watching as always. Sable smiled and took Draco's hand, pulling him to pet the twin unicorn babies by their mother.

"You're never going to see us again," she whispered, then stood and looked at all the unicorns in the valley. "I love you and will miss you all. I hope you don't mind if we take Sevvy and Ethenion?"

The two unicorns looked at each other, threw their heads up and stalked away from each other. They had long since got over quarreling incessantly, but still did once in a while. They might have seemed enemies, but were really best friends. A strange friendship indeed, but they were great friends. If the other was in danger, the other was always there. 

"We should go, Sable," Draco said softly, petting Ethenion before jumping on. "Come on, Ethenion, be a good boy."

"Off we go!" Sable said, sticking Keishin in her sweater again and motioning for Brendan to follow as she hopped onto Sevvy."

Brendan screeched as he took off into flight. The unicorns watched sorrowfully as their beloved humans and two of their own left. Doyle reared on his hind legs and dashed away into the forest. Sable and Draco joined hands from their mounts and slowly disappeared into the forest and darkness of night. Unseen by anyone else, clutched in Sable's other hand was a black amulet on a chain. Deep in the amulet could be seen the face of a man with black hair and eyes, and he was smiling, though only slightly. And in whispered words that only Sable could hear, was a gentle "I love you."

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

THE END! So how was it? I felt like crying when I mentioned that Doyle, the unicorn, was named after the dead hyena Doyle. I feel so bad about killing Doyle. I kinda felt like crying at the end with the amulet too. I guess Severus really //did// come back in a way, just in an amulet. I didn't make it obvious, but his //soul// is in that amulet kinda, it's him not just memories or whatever. I'm thinking about maybe an epilogue, maybe briefing where they go, what happens to Brone, the living chocolate frogs, etc... Or maybe a sequel? Maybe. I like the idea of pregnant chocolate frogs. ~_^ Review!


End file.
